Meyer Wood Boarding School
by LeAh111
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are triplets going to Meyer Wood then they meet the infamous Edward,Emmett and Jasper.Problem: they're players! They also have the Queen B's Aka SLuts on their backs. How will they survive? simple; show them who's boss!
1. Meyer wood here we come!

BPOV-

Why did I let my sisters talk me into this Boarding School honestly why would I want to go to a flaming Boarding school. Alice and Rosalie can be such pain in the arses. Bitches, but I do love them even if they do have a tendency to over shop. Me, Alice and Rose are triplets but we look completely different Alice is quite short with short black spiky hair with a face that reminds me of a pixie me and Rose calls her Pixie sticks when we feel like annoying her she has hazel eyes which she uses for evil to get you to agree to go shopping with her ugh! Shopping is my worst enemy. Anyway back to the point my other sister Rose is like a model she has long blond hair and a figure to die for she also has hazel eyes, but the thing is with Rose is that she isn't a dumb bimbo she's actually really smart and she's good with cars she always says to me and Alice that she wants to be a mechanic we she totally could.

And me? I'm Isabella Swan but please if you value my sanity call me Bella, I have quite long brown hair with waves at the end and I have brown eyes I think I'm about 5'4 but I don't exactly measure myself. Well Alice does but she gets excited if she grows a millimetre.

Anyway getting back to the issue with boarding school my mum and dad aka Renee and Charlie Swan are both lawyers which means they are fucking loaded which is good because they would have to be to keep up with the amount Alice spends on shoes, and because they are lawyers they are always busy so we practically by ourselves all the time which doesn't bother me I can just read Romeo and Juliet...again. But my sisters think that we should go to boarding school so that we can meet new people and it will be fun ... blah blah blah, so being the lovely sister I am I agreed. Now I'm starting to regret it because Alice is standing in front of me packing stiletto heels in my suitcase.

"Alice I don't need fucking stilettos I'm not going to wear them." I practically screamed at her.

"That's where your wrong sister dearest you will wear these eventually and don't insult stiletto's have i taught you no respect these are like babies you should take care of them and love them."

Oh my God she's completely lost it what the fuck is wrong with her.

Out of nowhere there was a scream that practically burst my ear drums, and in came a frustrated rose who was practically panting.

"I have no room in my fucking suitcase and I'm becoming seriously pissed."

That just made me snort "Don't you have like 5 suitcases already?"

"Yes but I have no room" That's when I had one of those light bulb moments when someone gets an idea in a cartoon.

"How bout I take out these stiletto's and you can use that space in my suitcase because you're my sister and I'm willing to be sacrificing." That just made Alice glare at me; boy if looks could kill I'd be dead right now.

"Thanks Bells you saved my life!" She beamed at me

"No problem" Then Alice started to randomly giggle I swear she is on crack.

"Don't worry Bells I will put your Stiletto's in the hand luggage." And with that she practically skipped out of the room with the Stiletto's. Great.

We arrived at the airport at around about 9pm our driver Lucas who is in his late forties dropped us off Charlie said he bought us new cars and they are going to be shipped to Meyer Wood Boarding School.

Lucas took out the last of our bags which was like a million and gave us all a hug.

"Now you girls be safe ok." He looked like he was about to cry we've grown to think of him as an Uncle.

"Yes we will it's going to be so much fun." Alice beamed

Me and Rose just smiled and waved goodbye and went inside.

Once we were on the plane we were seated next to each other thankfully, Rose had her face stuck into a Vogue magazine whilst Alice was bouncing in her seat droning on and on.

"Oh my God this is going to be so much fun we're going to share a room and hopefully there is going to be hot boys." She had a dreamy look when she talked about hot boys probably picturing Jackson Rathebone.

Even Rosalie had a dreamy look on her face probably picturing Kellan Lutz she's infatuated with him.

_Would all passengers fasten your seatbelts prepare for landing_

Alice even managed to squeal that just made us all burst out laughing earning strange looks from people from the rows near us.

When we arrived to Meyer Wood it was incredible you could tell only rich people could afford this place we were all speechless.

"Well girls welcome to our new home" Rose said, we all looked at each other and back to the school smiling.

We walked to the front desk to a middle aged lady called Mrs. Cope she gave us a key to our new room.

"I want my room to be pink what about you guys?" Alice asked

"Well I'm having mine Red it's badass and sexy!" Rose stated we all had to laugh at that.

"I'm probably going to have to go with purple just because I feel like it." Then we just started laughing for no reason we were random like that though.

As we was walking to the elevator we saw 3 guys with their arms around lots of girls all groping them and they were also groping the girls obviously enjoying themselves. One was quite lanky with blonde hair and blue eyes another was huge with tones of muscle and curly brown hair with hazel eyes and dimples. The third one was well a God he has uncontrollable bronze hair that looks sexy with some muscles and about 6 foot and piercing green eyes.

Rose and Alice was also stunned for a minute but then we came back to reality.

"Ugh players! I hate them." Rosalie stated, me and Alice nodded our heads in agreement.

As we walked past I just felt the need to do this "cough-Manwhores-cough." I said rather loudly.

Alice and Rose were snickering they all stopped in their tracks and turned around. They looked all stunned for a moment the blonde dude was staring at Alice and the big guy was staring at Rose, whilst the God was staring at me they seemed to come out of their trance when bronze dude decided to reply.

"Excuse me?" He said

"I didn't say nothing now I think you should go back to your lady friends-"

I got cut off by Rose "cough-sluts-"

"Aww babe don't be like that I'm sure I can find time for you in fact I can guarantee it because you are some sexy girl." The big guy said

By the looks of it that just made Rose mad She walked right up to his face and said quite low

"Call me babe again and I will feed your balls to the fucking bull dogs, got it? Now go back to your tramps!" The other two were stunned probably because a girl hasn't spoken to them like that before, well they're going to have a shocker whilst us 3 are around.

The bronze dude looked at me and winked "my names Edward. Edward Cullen and what's your name sexy." Now I was pissed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are James fucking Bond?" "Edward. Edward Cullen?" I mocked him

He put his hands up in mock surrender

"Just introducing myself anyway I like them feisty" He winked and walked away, as did the other two and the sluts glared at us and trailed behind.

"Arses! " Me Alice and Rose said simultaneously we would have laughed if we wasn't frustrated.

"Why did those sluts glare at us?" I asked

"Obvious. They probably think they are in charge of the school and three new hot girls are here to take other" Rosalie stated

Me and Alice giggled

" Well Meyer Wood get ready because here we come." I said as we got in the elevator and the doors was closing.


	2. Food Paint!

Thank You So much For the reviews and I'm most likely to update daily because I hate it when authors take ages to update hope you enjoy this chapter. X

**BPOV-**

"**I can't open this fucking door why can't they just have keys but noooo, they want to get all complicated and give us cards" Alice was still frustrated about those players but they were hot but complete arses at the same time Ugh! You can never win.**

"**Alice you're putting it in the wrong way round" I spoke slowly as if I was talking to a 5 year old. She was standing there glaring at the card before threw her hands up in frustration.**

"**I give up! Here take it, it's ugly anyway." Alice is seriously is nuts.**

"**Alice it's a card how can it be Ugly?" Rose asked**

"**It just is ok," We really look like tramps standing out here with our suitcases**

"**Guys seriously can we go inside now we look like freaking hobo's." I laughed trying to lighten the mood. That obviously didn't work. Then Alice got this look like she was about to cry. Oh God here it comes.**

"**Your right I haven't changed my outfit all day, I'm going out of fashion by the minute!"**

**I quickly opened the door before she could go on, seriously it wouldn't surprise me if she started crying. I looked around our new dorm and we all gasped it was in-fucking-credible. **

**Everything was beige and cream colours with wooden flooring, I have to admit that the sofa was kind of ugly but the view was great you could see people walking around campus. Oh you could even see the sluts, great they had to ruin the moment.**

"**Bitches." I mumbled under my breath but obviously my sisters heard me.**

"**What?" Rosalie asked confused.**

"**Over there." I pointed at the whores so that Alice and Rose could see.**

"**HA! They are seriously going to get there arses handed to them If they think they can boss us around they have another thing coming." Rose exclaimed.**

**Alice randomly squealed "Oh my God we need to check our rooms out NOW!"**

**All the rooms were exactly the same built in wardrobe which Alice was happy about and a double bed with a desk they all had wooden flooring and cream walls.**

"**We need to get paint guys; I need to make it a pink paradise."Alice came out of her room hopping. I just laughed.**

"**Ok when do you want to go?" I asked this time Rosalie decided to butt in **

"**Uh...NOW! Obviously catch up bells." **

"**We've been here for about 10 minutes and 5 of those minutes Alice was having a tantrum opening the door and talking about how she needs to change." Oh no. Alice gasped**

"**I completely forgot I need to change first get the cases people pronto." I groaned there's no point arguing I will just lose.**

"**Bella don't bother arguing it's useless." Alice said giving me a warning look. At times like this I think that she has some freaky sixth sense, but normally she "senses" that something will happen but she is normally right.**

**I changed into a white summer dress with white flats it was quite hot out so why the hell not. Rose and Alice obviously had the same idea because they came out with dresses on but Rose had a red dress and Alice had a light green. Unlike me thought they were wearing heels, EW I hate heels.**

"**So we need paint for our rooms anything else?" I asked **

"**Furniture obviously" Rose said as if I was mentally retarded. Great more shopping.**

"**Come on let's go, and make sure you have your ugly keys." Alice exclaimed as she hopped out the room.**

**We arrived at the shopping centre it was split up into different departments; paints, wallpaper, bedroom, living room, bathroom and dining room furniture.**

"**Ok guys let's go and get the paints first then we can split up and look for stuff for our room. Got it? Good" Alice told us.**

**We got to the paint they have so many shades of one colour to me they look the same.**

" **Oooh, I'm going to get Devil's red what do you think ?" Rose asked**

" **It's just red, red is red." They both looked at me in astonishment**

" **No it isn't there's different shades and names like yellow for instance look there's one called banana and one called cheesecake they are different shades of yellow." Alice said exasperated**

"**Well they look the same to me and why are they named after food that's pathetic and I hate cheesecake." I said back**

**I picked up a random shade of purple that I'm going to get.**

"**Oh look I'm getting purple and guess what it's called? PURPLE." Alice and Rose just glared at me if they carrying on looking like that it will stay.**

"**Fine Bella think what you want." Rose stated**

"**I will. I'm going to go look around for furniture." I told them**

"**Ok, oh wait we will text you when to meet back up so we can look for a new sofa because the one in the dorm makes me want to puke and we need a TV and stuff. Love ya!" Alice yelled out to me as I was walking out of the isle.**

**I was just looking around at nothing to be honest, I'm slightly looking forward for school I think it's going to be quite eventful. I think boarding school isn't going to be as bad as I thought.**

**I think I spoke to soon. A familiar bronze haired player who thinks they are James Bond was coming up this isle. Shit, he hasn't noticed me yet. I turned around and started walking back from where I came from.**

**Then a heard a wolf whistles. What a perverted arse head. I could hear footsteps coming closer, I would walk faster but that would make me look like a duck.**

"**You look sexy when you walk." I heard his velvety voice.**

"**And you are an arse when you talk." I retaliated **

"**Well that's not nice, anyway what's your name I forgot." He asked**

"**That's because I Didn't give you it, I don't give my name to manwhores you will just have to find out yourself." I told him**

**We stopped walking and he turned to face me. He leaned in real close I could feel his breath on my face.**

"**Don't worry I will, See you later, oh and keep shaking that arse." He winked then walked off.**

**My phone started buzzing I looked at my phone it was from Rose**

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Rose**_

_**Meet by Living room furniture luv Rose x**_

**I walked towards where the living room furniture is and spotted Rose and Alice with their back to me.**

" **Hey bitches." I screamed into their ears they both jumped.**

" **Bella We bumped into those players again-"Rose was cut off by an angry pixie.**

"**The blonde one called Jasper had the motherfucking cheek to slap my arse and-"Alice was cut off by Rose. Can't one of them just speak?**

"**I kind of slapped the big one called Emmett around the face in my defence I warned him about calling me babe." Rose threw her hands up in the air to show her frustration.**

"**Yeah I bumped into Edward; I wouldn't tell him my name arsehole, it pointless him knowing anyway he probably forget it in an hour."I told them **

"**Yeah we haven't told them our names either, they don't deserve to know." Alice said**

**We ordered a new plasma screen TV and sofa and other bits and bobs, and got a cab back to Meyer Wood because our cars doesn't arrive until tomorrow I can't wait. Our stuff is going to be delivered tomorrow aswell.**

**We walked back towards our dorm building to be stopped by the sluts great...-note the sarcasm-**

**Oooo Cliff hanger Lol, well it bout time we introduced them properly. If anyone has any ideas about what should happen please tell me I'd luv to know.**

**Thank Youee x**


	3. Slut Alert

_Another chapter peoples wooo! Partyyy Introducing WHORES....Lol Enjoy_

_**BPOV-**_

"_**Can we help you?" Rose sneered at the sluts in front of us. They just gave us some dirty look.**_

"_**Back off our guys and don't think you can take over our school Newbies." One of them replied angrily. Some people have issues. I think it's my turn to say something.**_

"'_**Number one: they aren't 'your guys' they make out with like 10 girls in one day. Number two: this isn't your school do you own it? NO! So get your plastic faces away from us." I practically screamed at them.**_

"_**We might not own it but we are in charge, we sit at the popular table where as you will sit by the bin at the loser table with the freaks." She replied. The girl next to her butt in.**_

"_**Yeah like I don't see why everyone is like making such a big deal about you guys like you ain't even that like pretty." She said with a nasally voice.**_

"_**Well we will see about that won't we because trust me when I say this you may think you are in charge but we are taking over and you can sit by the bin; where you belong oh and by the way your boobs... they're so fake."Rose replied and with that we stormed past them bumping their shoulders.**_

_**Some girl with brown hair and glasses suddenly gasped and walked over.**_

"_**Erm...I'm sorry...err my name is Angela, did you really just say that to them?" she asked**_

"_**Yeah why?" Alice asked**_

"_**They are like how should I put it, Queen B's of the school and no one has ever spoken to them like that everyone is too scared to."**_

"_**Well we are not" Said Rose.**_

"_**Who are those bitches anyway?" I asked Angela**_

"_**Tanya is the one with strawberry blonde, Jessica is the one with brown hair and Lauren is the one with blonde hair they are all obsessed with our school players Edward, Jasper and Emmett otherwise known as the Cullen brothers. Have you met them? I would steer clear because you're probably the best looking girls we have here, which is bad it will sort of attract them." Angela told us, with a slight chuckle.**_

"_**Yeah we've met them, right arseholes but don't worry we haven't even told them our names and as far as we are concerned they can have them whores." I told Angela**_

_**Alice started laughing it sounded sort of evil.**_

"_**I have an idea if we're going to show them who is boss we're going to have to get under their skin-"**_

"_**I Do not want to go under their skins I probably get a disease." Rose exclaimed**_

"_**No I didn't mean literally but like make sure we look better them obviously we will but we have to put in extra effort they are most likely try to embarrass us so we will have to do it back and lastly the players. We can flirt with them a bit right in front of them-" I cut off Alice**_

"_**Nah-uh I am not flirting with Edward, he will flirt back and then try and kiss me and I do not want to be one of his plays and the next thing you know we get sucked into a black hole full of crap." **_

"_**I like how you assumed you would be flirting with Edward." Rose smirked.**_

"_**I –uh well it's obvious that Emmett prefers Rose, Jasper prefers Alice and Edward he thinks I have a sexy walk." I told them, we all just burst out laughing at my last statement.**_

"_**Don't worry guys I'm on your side I don't like the sluts neither does the rest of the school accept their wannabe's I will see you later I'm going to meet up with Ben Bye." She said to us**_

"_**Wait! Who's Ben?" Alice called out to her**_

"_**He's my er... Boyfriend." She called back**_

"_**You go girl!" I called out; she laughed and walked out of the building.**_

_**We carried on walking to the elevator to go to our dorm. I made sure I opened the door I just couldn't stand there whilst Alice is having another tantrum about the key card.**_

"_**God I'm so exhausted and so far today it's been quite shitty." I told Alice and Rose.**_

"_**Well then we will just have to make it better then won't we, go put your pyjamas on and make sure they are nice ones." Alice obviously directed that at me.**_

_**I went into my room to my suitcase I might as well unpack tomorrow. I grabbed blue shorts and a white tank top. I walked out into the room to see Alice putting her IPod touch into the docking station.**_

" _**Guys what are we doing?" I asked confused**_

"_**Isn't it obvious we're going to dance, I'm not having us all depressed." Alice replied**_

_**Oh God she's lost it. She turned the IPod on and the first song came on it was Bad boys by Alexandra Burke (A/N: It's what I'm listening to at the moment so why not put it on.)**_

_**The next thing I know Alice is dancing around the place I don't like where this is going. Alice came over and pulled me and Rose to dance with her, we were all laughing. Oh well why not. We were climbing over the sofa and jumping around and singing along. Then we were all doing body rolls like they do in the music video. I have to admit our dancing is good even when we are mucking about. The song was coming to an end but then we heard clapping at the door. Oh shit, we forgot to shut the door. Fuck, Fuck and Fuckers. We looked over at the door and Angela was standing there with who I presume to be Ben she was smirking and behind her was some other people I don't know. Oh no. I looked over to the left and saw the Players. Great. They were smirking Stupid Idiots Grrr... Did I actually growl?**_

_**The players walked over to us, Edward walked right up to me.**_

"_**Hello Bella." He said to me wait how does he know my name.**_

"_**How do you know my name?" I asked him quite stunned.**_

"_**I told you I would, nice dancing by the way, you actually listened to me." Now I'm confused**_

"_**What do you mean 'I listened to you'?"I asked him this guy was pissing me off by the second.**_

"_**You kept shaking your arse anyway I got to go I have a date." He told me**_

"_**Oh what's her name, do you even remember?"And with that he just walked off. Jerk.**_

**Seriously he just walked off. Emmett and Jasper also walked out.**

"**That dude is lucky I don't give him another slap to match the other cheek." Rose exclaimed.**

**I had to laugh at her. Angela walked over with Ben I think.**

"**Hey guys nice dancing, this is my boyfriend Ben." Yep I was right that is Ben.**

"**Hi nice to meet you." Alice said beaming at them.**

"**Seriously we should have made sure the door was shut and locked."I told them.**

"**Yeah well you sure got the Cullen's attention they were practically drooling." Ben told us**

**We all laughed, you could just picture them drooling like hungry dogs. HA!**

"**Well we will see you later; you can sit with us at lunch on Monday if you want?"Angela asked.**

"**Yeah sure, night everyone."I told them before walking into my room. I got into bed and was just looking at the ceiling thinking. We have bumped into the Cullen's a lot today which probably means we will every day. **_**Wonderful, -note the sarcasm-**_**.**

**Tomorrow is going to be exhausting, moving furniture in, painting, Oh and the cars are coming. YES! They better be fast, us Swan's are fast drivers. With that I went into a dreamless sleep.**

**Well guys hope you liked this chapter; we needed to introduce more characters. I'm going to have the next few chapters about the sort of war with the Swan's and the sluts, then we going to have more Edward & Bella coz we love them so much**

**Thank Youee X**


	4. Muscle Men

**Next Chapter pplz X Woo! Here come the cars**

* * *

BPOV-

I woke up with Alice and Rose's faces right in front of me. It scared the living shit of me, so I did the most natural thing to do, I screamed. Alice put her hand over my mouth.

"Come on Sleepy our cars are here I just got a call from Charlie, and I want to see my car, here's your keys, he said we just have to press the button and see what car lights up to our key so GET UP!"

I got up unwillingly I had a nice hot shower and used my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I got out and grabbed a fluffy towel and went into my room. I grabbed some jean shorts with a white tank top and some converses. I brushed my teeth and my hair and dried it and went back into the living room.

"Finally!" Rose exclaimed. They were heading to the door.

"Wait!" They turned around to look at me.

"When's the furniture coming?"I asked them.

"In about half an hour, so come on I want to see the cars." Alice whined.

We walked downstairs and out of the building, we walked towards the school's car park which wasn't that much of a walk. Once we got to the car park there were tones of people crowding around something which I presume is our cars.

"EVERYONE MOVE!"Rose ordered.

Everyone cleared a path for us. Oh my God our cars were fucking awesome. Alice started squealing, she does that a lot.

"Ok press your button one at a time, Rose you first then Alice then me."I told them.

Rose clicked her button her car was the Red M3, she started screaming and ran over to her car and got in. Alice did hers next, her car was a yellow Porsche that means mine is the midnight blue Ferrari(A/N: I know she has a Red Ferrari but Rose had a Red M3 so I thought I'd give her a different colour.) YES!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Me, Alice and Rose screamed at the same time. Me and Alice got in our car; I just remembered we have a crowd watching us. Oh well.

We got out of our cars and locked them, I walked over to them.

"Can you believe these cars they're fucking Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah and what makes them better is that the sluts have crappy cars." Rose said. I started laughing once I saw them with the mouths open looking slightly angry. They need to get lives if you ask me.

I looked the other way and saw a delivery truck that must be our furniture.

We walked over and the delivery man made us sign for the stuff.

"Aren't you going to bring it in?" Alice asked the man

"No ma'am we are only here to deliver it." He replied

"You've got to be fucking kidding me we can't carry this." Rose practically yelled at the man. I felt sorry for him.

"Is there a problem here?" I heard a man with a Texas accent. We turned around and I suddenly groaned. There stood Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

"No there is not!" Alice told Jasper.

"Well there looks as if there is a problem." Edward said looking at me.

"Do you need help carrying your stuff to your dorm?" The big guy Emmett asked.

"You were listening to our conversation weren't you?" Rose demanded.

"Do you need our help or not?" Edward asked whilst looking at me. Stop looking at me with those eyes.

"No we don't!" I replied. He started smirking before answering.

"Fine come on guys, they want to carry this by themselves." They started walking away.

"FINE! You can help us" I called out to them.

"What's the magic word?" He's got to be kidding me.

"Fuck and Off" I said back to him.

"Nah-uh you obviously don't need our help." I hate this guy.

"Fine, please can you help us?"

"Much better, come on guys." Stupid motherfuckers. Rose and Alice obviously agreed with me because we kept glaring at them. Oh no. The boys all took their shirts off and winked at us before lifting up the sofa. We were standing there staring probably drooling but we didn't care, Edward is HOT!

We grabbed the rest of our stuff and carried it to the room whilst I was staring at Edward's ... Yum!

Alice walked over to the door to put the card key in. This is not going to go well.

The boys were still standing there holding the sofa. Alice was trying to put the key in you could see she was getting frustrated.

"I have had enough with this Ugly key it doesn't fucking work!" Alice exclaimed

"Alice calm down it does work." I told her reassuringly.

"I hate to break this up but we are holding a sofa over here." Emmett said

"Well wait doofus!" Rose said back to him.

"Rude" Emmett replied under his breath.

I opened the door and put the stuff down.

They put the new sofa in the middle of the room and put their shirts back on then we were all standing in an uncomfortable silence.

"So who wants to go get something to eat?" Emmett asked breaking the silence.

"Uh-no we aren't hungry." I told them then Alice had to ruin it because her stomach started making noises. The guys just smirked.

"C'mon it won't be that bad" Jasper said

"Fine c'mon girls" Alice said leading the way. We went to a restaurant on campus because we couldn't be bothered to drive out.

We were seated in the middle of the restaurant. The waiter gave us all a menu. I ordered spaghetti bolognaise. We were all sitting there in silence.

"So…" I said

"So…"Edward said.

"Okay that is enough with so" Emmett said.

"So why di-"Edward was cut off by Emmett.

"What did I say about saying so!?"

"I was asking her a fucking question" Edward replied

"Well did you have to say so!?" Emmett said back. This was slightly amusing.

Me, Alice and Rose looked at each other and burst out laughing and the guys joined in. The waiter came back with the food. I was just about to say something when a bunch of girls started shamelessly flirting with the guys what made it worse is that they were flirting back.

Me, Alice and Rose shared a look of disgust, before Rose spoke.

"You know what I'm not so hungry anymore I've been put off I'm going back to the dorm."

"I'm with you sister." I said and Alice agreed and we got up and grabbed our things and headed to the door.

"Wait!"They all called. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you "Alice yelled back. We walked out of the restaurant and started walking back to the dorm.

"This is why I hate Players they are such dicks."I said to them.

"Yeah I really was put off my food."Rose said.

"You have to admit if they put the player shit to the side they aren't that bad."Me and Rose nodded our head in agreement.

We got to our dorm building and went up to our dorm.

"School tomorrow girlies." Alice said.

"Well that's going to be interesting. Anyway I'm going to head to bed I'm really tired. With that I went to bed and I actually dreamt about Edward Cullen.


	5. Coke!

Next Chapter peoples yay!! X

**BPOV-**

**I woke up to the sound of my very annoying alarm clock. I just shoved my pillow over my head and groaned. Alice came into my room bouncing towards my wardrobe. She was humming? I think she has had too much coffee.**

"**Come on Bells get up!" **

"**Fine what am I wearing today? Seeing as there is no point in arguing." I asked her.**

"**You're right there is no point in arguing and you are wearing black skinny jeans with this shirt and these gladiator heels." It all looked fine apart from the heels yeah they were sexy as hell but death traps at the same time.**

"**Belllaaa..." Alice whined. "We have to make sure we look better than them tramps."**

**I knew she was right so I reluctantly took the outfit and the death traps to the bathroom, so that I could get ready. Once I was ready I came out of the bathroom to have a black Prada bag shoved into my face by the little devil. I looked over and Rose was standing there smirking.**

"**Bells you look HOT!" Rose exclaimed.**

"**She does thanks to me because I'm brilliant!"Alice said beaming**

"**Sure, sure pixie sticks!" I shot back at her. She just narrowed her eyes at me.**

**We came out of our dorm and locked the door.**

"**Right we have to go pick up our schedules at the front desk." Rose told us.**

**As we walked over to the office building we saw none other than the Cullen's all making out shamelessly with random girls. Pricks.**

"**Ugh! Would it be weird if I went over there and kicked them all in the balls?"Rose said, I just couldn't help but laugh.**

**We went over to Mrs. Cope and she gave us our schedules.**

"**Right let's compare" Alice said looking excited. We looked at the schedules and frowned.**

"**We only have Gym together" I told them sadly.**

"**Yes but that's right before lunch which means we can go together."Rose said.**

"**That makes me feel a little better."Alice said still obviously a little disappointed.**

"**Guys I have to go to trig see you later." I said to them and gave them both a hug.**

**Trig was well trig boring as fuck that Tanya girl was in my class which made it shittier I had to look at her ugly face. Once the bell rang I had to stop myself from doing a happy dance but then I know I would look like a dipshit.**

**I looked at my schedule to see what I have next. English. Don't get me wrong I like English but I have read the majority of the books so it completely pointless.**

**As I walked in I mentally groaned a certain bronze haired God was in my class. The whole class turned to look at me probably because I'm late. Most of the boys were drooling, this happens a lot to me and my sister's seriously though do they not have lives. Probably not.**

**I sat myself at the back of the class, half way through the lesson a note landed on my table.**

_**Why did you walk out the restaurant yesterday? **_

_**-E x**_

**What the fuck is with the kiss I hate him so much. Ok that was a complete lie. Oh shit.**

_**I felt sick**_

_**-B**_

I tossed the note onto his desk he looked up at me with a crease in his forehead with his eyebrows tightly knitted.

_So you want to go out Saturday?_

_-E x_

Has he no shame, he asked me through a note.

_**I'm not going to reply through a note. **_

_**-B**_

I through the note to his desk, he didn't reply probably because we have about 5 minutes left of the lesson that probably means he is going to talk to me as long as he doesn't unleash those God forbidden eyes. The bell rang and I got up and headed to the door to be stopped by Edward.

"So will you go out with me on Saturday?"He asked.

"No" I stated.

"Why not?" He's such an arrogant asshole.

"Because I don't want to I'm not going to be one of your plays in case you haven't notice I'm not like those other girls that drape themselves all over you!" I told him.

"I know you're different from those other girls." He mumbled probably not meant for me to here.

"Fine, Whatever." He said before he stalked off in the other direction, back to being the arrogant Jerk I see.

We have a ten minute break before next class so I went back to our dorm to get my PE kit, Rose and Alice was doing the same, Alice handed me a bag and winked this cannot be good.

We walked to the gym, when we walked in we all groaned. We had them all in our class the boys and the sluts; at least Angela was in here.

We walked over to the girls changing room and walked past the sluts they were all snickering and whispering and pointing at us, could you get anymore childish I think not.

I changed into Alice's custom made PE kit which consisted of black short shorts, and I mean short but it didn't look trampy, a white tank top and black converses. I looked over at Alice and Rose they had slightly different PE kit but we all looked hot. We were the last ones out of the changing room because Rose just had to do her hair.

When we walked out everyone was on the bleachers gaping at us it was dead silent. Rose was smirking, Alice was grinning and I was fighting the urge to laugh because Tanya, Jessica and Lauren were giving us death glares. Oh please I could probably knock her out by poking her. Alice made us all do self defence classes, which actually wasn't that bad.

Coach said that we were playing Volleyball. Hmmm... Interesting, we were good at Volleyball, Very good. We all were grinning like Cheshire cats.

We had to be groups of three. We played a few other groups and won them all, so next group we had to play was Bitchy sluts themselves.

"Right guys, we have to win this but if you see an opportunity to I don't know, hit them in the head do it." Rose said. God she's evil. Alice was practically bouncing with anticipation.

They were giving us evil looks the score was 4-0, man they were shit. It was funny when Rose threw the ball at her head n she started whining.

"Ok guys we have 2 minutes make it good." I told them. Alice had the ball.

"You think you're so like good don't you Swan, you probably can't like throw the ball over the like net you're so short" Lauren sneered at Alice. People actually started laughing, because apparently we three are losers. We'll show them Alice was angry and slightly humiliated but she had that evil glint in her eyes that stopped me from ripping everyone's head off. Alice spiked the ball right in Lauren's face. Everyone gasped shocked we'd actually do that to a Queen B. HA!

"My nose you broke my nose, you and your sister's are such losers."She exclaimed.

"Oh and here's me thinking we could be best friends."I replied sarcastically. No one messes with my sisters. We walked to the changing room, it was the end of the lesson everyone was still quiet. Then Angela walked in completely stunned.

"Oh my God that was completely awesome, people are already on Team Swan!" she said.

"Team Swan?"I asked confused

"Yeah, Tanya, Jessica and Lauren are like royalty let's just say they might be dethroned and you guys will take over the crown."I just started laughing.

"This is funny it just sounds so cliché."I said, we all started laughing.

"But it is true though." Angela replied. After we got changed we headed to the canteen.

"Well welcome to the 'loser' table." Angela said quite grimly.

"This is the loser table they weren't joking does everyone actually sit at a certain table?" I asked.

"Yep, if you move your life becomes hell by the bitches over there." We all looked over to the 'popular' table and unsurprisingly the players were there they were all joking around. The bitches pointed at us and laughed and the rest of the table joined in probably scared not to. But the thing that got me was that none of the players were laughing they actually looked at them with disgust. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Wait there is actually a bin by this table wow this really is cliché." I said to them.

"There won't be a bin there for longer." Rose exclaimed and she got up and walked over to the Janitor she started talking and pointing to the bin. The man nodded and walked over giving a look of sympathy too Alice and moved the bin over by the popular table. Next thing we heard was shrieking. Everyone at our table burst out laughing. We were given death glares by the sluts. We just smiled and waggled our fingers like you do if you say toodles.

The laughter died down.

"Rose why did the janitor give that look to Alice?" I asked still chuckling.

"I told him that she was allergic to bins and that could he move it over by the other table I can't believe he bought that shit." She exclaimed.

"Oh no."Angela mumbled.

"What?" I asked confused. She pointed over to the sluts walking over to our table.

"This happens every day they come over say something mean that they think is funny and everyone in the lunch hall laughs." She said grimly obviously experienced it.

"Angela wow you truly are a loser if you hang out with them" Tanya sneered she then tipped her lunch over Angela's lap. Oh hell no. Everyone started laughing including the players. That is fucking it they started to walk away. I stood up and grabbed the unopened coke can.

"Oi Bitches!" I yelled out to them the whole room was quiet they turned around. I shook the can and sprayed them.

"Get a fucking life, later sluts" The room was still quiet all you could here was there shrieking and screaming profanities. And with that I walked back to our dorm proper grinning that was the most fun I have had today. I was in the dorm for five minutes before everyone from out lunch table came into our dorm. First of all Angela attacked me with a humungous hug.

"Thank you no one has ever defended me like that before, everyone is scared to."She said

"Well I am not scared of some bitchy sluts they got what they deserved."I said she smiled at me gratefully. Alice and Rose started hugging and screaming in my ears.

"You go sis!" They both said they looked at each other and we all burst out laughing.

"Ok guys I have to head to biology." I walked to the science building. Oh great I'm late, oh well teacher will get over it.

I walked into the room and everyone stared at me for a minute before they all started cheering. Hmm... People really are just too scared to do anything about them. I walked over to my teacher Mr. Banner, he pointed at the desk I had to sit at. Oh no.

"You will be lab partners with Mr. Cullen." He stated. SHIT! Edward looked happy about it well he would. I started walking to my seat this is going to be one hell of a year.

**I loved this chapter I even made it longer than other chapters! Thank Youee For Reading X**


	6. Page Three Girls

Another Chapter Guys x

* * *

BPOV-

I sat down at my-our desk, Mr. Banner started talking about shit and I started to get a bit self conscious with Edward staring at me. I turned to look at him.

"What do I have something on my face?" I asked quite coldly. He glared at me.

"What exactly have I done to you to make you hate me so much?" He asked.

"I don't hate you and you haven't done anything to me." I replied

"Then What? Why you treating me like shit!?" He asked.

"I just don't like the way you treat girls you're just a womanizer and I don't like it." I said to him.

He seemed to be deep in thought before turning to me.

"Please Bella can we at least try to be friends please?" He asked softly. I guess I could try to be friends with him.

"Fine." I said he broke out into this drop dead gorgeous crooked grin, I so nearly jumped him. I didn't even realise the bell had gone. We both stood up and grabbed our things.

"Well Bye Bella" Edward said replying whilst walking towards the boys dorms.

"Er...y...yeah see ya." Oh god that was my reply now I gave him the privilege of hearing me stutter. I walked back to our dorm Alice and Rose aren't here yet. I put my bags down and grabbed a coke out of our fridge Ha! Memories I love coke.

My phone started buzzing interrupting my thoughts about lunch.

_**DAILY NEWS AT MEYER WOOD!**_Wtf! It's one of those annoying gossip columns. Wonderful.

_**Today's top highlights:**_

_**-The new chicks**__**: Isabella, Rose and Alice Swan are the new addition to our student body here at Meyer wood and they are already making an impression.**_

Underneath it had a picture of me Alice and Rose in volleyball.

_**-**__**We Love Coke: **__**Isabella Swan sprayed Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory with coke at Lunch. Apparently they weren't very nice to one of her friend's. What can you expect? They are they are the Queen B's after all and Royalty. The question is can they keep their crowns? Or will the Swan's take them.**_

It then showed pictures of me spraying them with coke to be fair they had it coming stupid bitches.

Hmmm...It looks like me and my sister's are the centre of gossip just great. Out of nowhere I heard a scream I looked at the door and there was Alice and Rose with Alice looking slightly pissed.

"What's wrong with pixie sticks?" I asked rose with a smile.

"She's angry coz-"Alice cut off rose "First don't call me pixie sticks and second did you get the text from that gossip column? That picture of me was hideous I admit my customized Gym clothes are amazing but still I was crouched down throwing the ball I looked like I was laying a fucking egg!" She practically screamed everything was silent for a second before me and Rose burst out laughing it was just so funny.

After we calmed down we went and got our laptops and started doing our homework.

"You know its ridiculous getting homework on your first day of fucking school." Exclaimed Rose.

"Yeah but at least you can write a constructive sentence the ugly bitches can't even do that I wouldn't want to grade their homework." I told her

"She has a point." Said Alice from her seat giggling.

"Oh that reminds me I sit next to Edward in Biology he gave me that whole 'can we try to be friends?' thing but I agreed he might be alright well there's only one way to find out." I told them deep in thought.

"Snap." Rose and Alice said simultaneously.

"Do they plan what they say to us or something?" I asked them.

"Or maybe they just have had experience saying it to girls." Rose said in a hard voice.

"Yeah but as far as we know we are the only ones who has rejected them so they wouldn't have to say that."Alice said we sat there in silence just thinking.

"I'm so bored" I exclaimed after there was too much silence.

"I'm going on the school site."Me and Rose just looked at Alice like she was complete freak. Why would you go on the school site?

"What? Our school site isn't like other schools it's not run by teachers I think its run by those gossip columnist people." Alice said and then turned back to her screen. Me and Rose went and sat next to her. It had today's gossip which we already received on our phone.

"HA! Someone posted the videos from Gym and the lunch hall." Alice clicked on the videos it was hilarious we were laughing for a good five minutes.

I looked at the back at the page wait what's that in the corner.

"Guys shut up for a minute! What is that?" I asked them pointing at the corner of the screen. Alice clicked it

"MEYER WOOD'S PAGE THREE GIRLS WTF!" Rose exploded. It had a picture of Me, Alice and Rose taken from gym.

"Rose it isn't that bad we look hot and besides the bitches are probably pissed off that it's not them, Angela was talking about this earlier they have it every week it is just really who is the hottest people and normally it is the bitches which I don't understand at all. Also they have page three boys as well." Alice informed us. She clicked on the link to page three boys.

"Oh look surprise, surprise it is the Cullen brother's big shocker there." I said sarcastically.

"I'm not really hungry guys so I don't want dinner I'm just going to hang in my room and go to sleep." With that I got up and went into my room grabbing my old Romeo & Juliet book and got comfy in my warm bed I read about a page before my eyes closed and I let sleep take over.

* * *

**Thank Youee for reading and please review so i cn update quicker!:D**


	7. Chill Dude!

Thanks For reviews hope u lyk the chapter :D

* * *

BPOV-

I woke up to Alice going through my closet...again. Does she know when to stop with the whole let's dress Bella up thing. Oh well it's just one of those things that makes Alice, Alice.

"Alice give it a rest please." I said sounding like a whiny baby.

"No, it's really hot outside today so we are all going to wear shorts." She said with a wide smile. Well I guess seeing as I'm up now might as well get dressed.

I hopped in the shower; I was in there for at least twenty minutes. Once I got out, my clothes were on my bed I was wearing some dark shorts if you asked me they were more like hot pants and a white tank top and some white flats. Finally flat shoes, get ready to party.

I walked out of my bedroom to have a cup of coffee from starbucks shoved into my face by rose.

"Hey Bells let's go!" Rose said walking towards the door. We all linked arms and walked to the school building to have the shock of our lives. We all dropped out coffee's and stared open mouth as to what was around us.

There was posters all over the school of Me, Rose and Alice getting changed. Oh my God. Someone is going to pay some serious shit for this and I think it is quite obvious who did it one word. Sluts! We were early so no one was here yet but then the bell rang and students came flooding in and everyone's phones were going off.

I pulled out my phone and saw it was from the school's gossip column.

**MEYER WOOD**

_**Swan's exposing: Pictures of the Swan sister's are all over the school did they put it up themselves to get male attention? That's what Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory think. Is it true? **_

Underneath was a picture of the poster.

_**Also the football team seem to be doing a good deed by taking down the posters. Why are they helping? They wouldn't normally do something like this so what is going on? That what we want to know. **_

I nearly dropped my phone. I cannot believe this. I looked at Alice she looked like she was about to cry she always was the most vulnerable out us three. I looked over at Rosalie the only way you could describe her facial expression was rage. And me? I was ready to beat someone to a pulp and I knew just where to start.

"WAIT TILL I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON THEM OH THEY DONT KNOW WHATS COMING AFTER THEM." Rosalie screamed at the top of her lungs attracting attention to us.

We started walking towards the gym because apparently they were a part of the cheerleading squad. I actually feel like I've stepped into a movie.

"Well we are definitely going to be late for first period."I stated but then I carried on.

"But I don't give a shit."

"Damn straight sister." Rosalie said.

"Yeah this just means we are going to have to destroy them which we are planning to do anyway but we have to do it twice as painful." Alice said. I love my evil pixie and blonde bitch sister's I couldn't live without them.

We walked in and saw them putting trampy make up on. We marched straight up to them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with the posters!!!" Rosalie screamed at them I could see they were scared for a minute but they quickly recovered.

"After your little stunt with the coke and volleyball you should be thankful we didn't make it worse." Tanya said like she was fucking royalty. Oh wait she is but not for much longer.

" I don't give a shit-" I cut rose off

"The only reason you didn't make it worse is because your little brain couldn't think of anything better-"I got cut off by Alice.

"And just so you know if you think the coke and the volleyball was our little 'stunts' they were merely just luck we haven't even started so be scared because I totally would if I was you." Alice said putting a nice finishing touch to our speech. Then we walked off to our first class we noticed that some football players were taking down the posters.

"Why are they volunteering to take down the posters? I don't get it." I asked my sisters.

"I Don't know maybe they got in trouble?" Alice said.

"Maybe but I would have thought popular football players would refuse." Rose said.

"Oh well bye bitches we can discuss revenge at lunch or in gym?" I told them whilst heading to trig.

"cya." They said simultaneously.

I walked into Trig being glared at by the teacher.

"Sorry I'm late." I said to him. The class snickered. Ugh.

"Just get to your seat!" He said.

"Rude much." I mumbled under my breath.

The class kept laughing at me all through the lesson at least Tanya wasn't in this class today I would have ripped her head off. Just because she on cheerleading squad she gets to miss some lessons here and there for the big game tomorrow. OH MY GOD! Fuck yes! Revenge. I can't wait to tell my sisters my plan.

I walked to English. People kept laughing and staring it was pissing me off

I sat down in a random seat seeing as we didn't have to be assigned seats in this class. The chair next to me got pulled out. Then his voice made me jump.

"Are you alright? I looked up to see Edward he didn't look cocky or anything he was genuinely asking me.

"yeah I'm fine." I told him

"ok cool. Tanya, Lauren and Jessica are real bitches don't let them get to you."He said to me. Yet again he was being so genuine. I was just staring into his eyes then I snapped out of it.

"Yes I know but they are going to get what's coming, so I don't really care about what people say at the moment." I said to him it was weird we were having a proper conversation without the cocky player present.

"Why what's happening?" he asked curiously.

"Don't worry you will find out if anything happens to them just know that it us swan's who did it." I said with a big smile.

"If you ever need help, me and my brothers would gladly do it." He said with a crooked smile.

"If you don't mind me asking but how comes you're not acting like the Jerk that I met the other day?" I asked him.

"No I don't mind you asking. It's just I realised acting like a Jerk gets you know where and being a player is rather annoying all these girls throwing themselves on you and if I carried on I will never have a serious relationship." He said. Wow he really has changed overnight.

"Wow! You have changed overnight but I thought you liked the attention." I said smirking.

"Yes but I'm not getting it from the right person." He said staring into my eyes. Then I heard some coughing. I looked up and it was our teacher.

"Could you stop disrupting the class?" He screamed. What did I ever do to him.

"Chill dude." I said. Edward was chuckling next to me.

"What did you Say!" He said even louder.

" I SAID CHILL DUDE!" I said at the same volume as him. Edward was full on laughing now.

"DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL SWAN!" He said. I hate teachers.

"Sir" Edward said. I looked at him what was he doing?

"Yes Mr Cullen?"He said politely what a Jerk.

"Your fly is undone."He said smirking. The teacher turned around did it up and looked at Edward.

"Don't talk to me like that." What the hell is this teacher on? Drugs?

"I was just saying, Bella was right. Chill dude!"He said now it was my turn to laugh.

"DETENTION CULLEN!" He shouted.

"Yeah ok man I'm sitting right here no need to shout." I think I nearly pissed myself.

Edward really isn't a bad guy we spent practically the whole lesson taking the piss out of out teacher I bet he'd need therapy after this.

The bell rang signalling break. Me and Edward walked past the teacher's desk.

"See you later Teach don't forget to take your medication now will you."Edward said before walking out we busted out laughing.

"That was like the best English lesson ever."I said to him.

"Anyway I need to go and get my stuff from gym see you in there?" I asked him

"Yes definitely" He said with a crooked smile.

I walked to my dorm smiling the whole way. I grabbed my stuff and went to Gym. I was last one in the changing room. The sluts were probably putting more make-up on if that's possible. I saw Rosalie and Alice.

"Guys I have a great revenge plan!" I told them excitedly.

"What is it I've been thinking but I can't think because it ends up with them dead."Rose said.

"I will tell you at lunch."I told them.

"Ok but I need to tell you guys something." Alice said

"What?" Me and Rose said at the same time.

"Jasper really isn't that bad we spent the whole lesson laughing and joking."

"yeah so is Emmett but he does flirt a lot but it isn't as bad any more."Rose said.

"Same with Edward he said he was going to stop being a player and acting like a Jerk, and I think we should be nice to them from now on."I said

"Deal" They both said.

We carried on getting dressed and walked out people started laughing can't they get over it gosh it was a silly poster of us getting changed.

The sluts were whispering to people. And everyone begun chanting.

"SLUTTY SWANS!" Alice was on the verge of tears I wasn't I was glaring.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! GET FUCKING LIFE'S"I heard Edward I looked over and Edward, Emmett and Jasper were standing there glaring at everyone.

"YOU FUCKING LAUGH, TALK OR DO SHIT TOWARDS THEM I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" Emmett said with his loud booming voice. They were defending us.

"AND MIKE I DONT SEE HOW YOU CAN SAY ANYTHING YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KEPT TRYING TO PUT THE POSTERS IN YOUR BACK PACK!" Came Jaspers southern voice.

Wait hold up he wanted to keep the picture that's just sick.

We walked over to them.

"Thank you it really means a lot."I told them.

"Don't worry about it." Edward said. We walked over to the bleachers.

"Eddie!"

"Emmy-kins!"

"Jazzy-poo!"

Here come the sluts. They rolled their eyes and looked like they were about to kill themselves.

"Why are you defending them? They put those pictures out. Gosh and they aren't even pretty."

I was about to say something but Edward beat me to it.

"No Tanya you know you put those pictures around the school and none of you call us that again I don't even want to look at your ugly faces and stay away from them because they are more than you will ever be! He shouted.

We all walked past and carried on with gym. We walked to lunch and we said goodbye to the boys they had to go practice for the game tomorrow which reminded me of my plan.

We sat down at our table.

"Oh my god I can't believe they put the pictures up!" Angela said

"Yeah they are right bitches." Ben said.

"I know but we Swan's always get revenge" I said

"YES!" Alice screamed

"Jesus Christ Al" Rose said.

"Sorry I meant yes, so what's your plan." She asked.

"Well you see tomorrow the sluts are cheerleading for the big football game and everyone is going to be there so why not mess with their routine, outfits." I told them. Alice started jumping and clapping her hands.

"This is going to be awesome I can't wait!"

"Can we help?" Angela asked timidly. Wow.

"The shy girl wants to help?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah they make our lives hell we want to help." She said gesturing to other people at the table I don't know their names but most of them wore glasses or had spots or wore funny clothes that's why they sat here and it's only fair if they get to help payback for all the shit they've done to them.

"Okay you all can help the more the better but me and my sisters are going to skip the last two periods because we only have this time to get it ready and tomorrow to set up." I said to them.

"Yes I don't mind skipping do you Rose?" Alice asked.

"Hell no! I hate next lessons." She said

"Good! Let's go then." We got up and headed to our dorm the teachers probably won't even give a shit and Edward won't be in science because football practice.

We walked to our dorm and started making plans. This Is going to be Fun!

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW + COuld youuu give suggestion as of what could happen in upcoming chapters

Thank Youeee!


	8. One of those girls!

BPOV-

It was today, the game. Revenge! I really do sound like one of those people who spend their time plotting evil but they should have seen it coming. I actually was up before Alice got to my room. I was so excited I jumped straight in the shower. When I came out Alice had set out my clothes.

I quickly changed. And practically sprinted out of my room. I heard a loud screech.

I saw Alice dancing around and Rose looking at me as if to say ' Alice is on crack'.

"I just had another Idea to add to our revenge which will make it better!" She told us and I thought it was brilliant luckily we have half days on game days so this is going to be great.

I practically skipped to Trig. Unfortunately Tanya was in here today. She was glaring at me and whispering to the person next to us and then the whole class snickered at me. Seriously why don't they get over it. Oh well I just laughed at her.

I was thinking about English with Edward I'm so glad I have that next. When the bell rang I couldn't get out of my seat fast enough.

When I got to English, Edward was sitting at the back where we were yesterday.

"Bella Over here!" he said waving his arms out.

I Walked over to him. Then I remembered something.

"Shit I didn't go to detention." I said

"Neither did I but who cares he won't say anything." He said with a smile.

"Ok cool oh by the way good luck with the game tonight." I said to him.

"Thanks." He replied.

"We don't have gym today do we?" I asked him.

"No why?" he said

"No reason." I said well unless you want to call plotting evil a reason.

We just talked about random things all through the lesson until the bell rang.

"you going to be at the game tonight?"He asked as we were packing our stuff away.

"Oh I will definitely be there and you will definitely see me." I said and rushed to our dorm. I sounded a bit spooky then oh well. I walked into our dorm to see my sisters, Angela, Ben and some other people who sit at our table. They were doing the posters whilst Alice was doing the cheerleading outfits.

"Okay I took the outfits we have to get it back in time though. And Rose is going to sort out the music. Whilst everyone else is doing the posters it should be easy because during the routing they pull the rope and a picture of the school mascot is there but this time when they pull the rope they will have a little surprise." Alice said smirking.

"Great! You guys take the posters. Alice finish up the outfits. Rose go down to the music box at the football field. And Angela get the green paint." I told them. (A/N: The music box is just a tiny room with all glass where they have the person who talks during the game saying the scores and stuff. I have no clue what it is called so go along with me please.) Everyone was rushing around doing last minute things.

Hours went by and it was an hour and a half until the game.

"Everything is set up. Except me, Alice and Bella need to get ready." Rose said to everyone.

"Why you getting ready?" Angela asked.

"It's last minute thing don't worry it's a surprise."

We went to Alice's room and put on cheerleading outfits but different ones to the school we then put our hair into bunches. We were basically taking the piss out of cheerleaders.

We went to the field we were walking lyk spies. The game had already started everyone was going wild. I kept getting distracted by Edward he was so Hot in his uniform he kept glancing up at the bleacher like he was looking for someone and then he would look down with disappointment. I couldn't help but hope he was looking for me. We sneaked into the box where the man was talking we each grabbed a microphone that rose connected earlier.

Angela came sneakily over to us.

"The girls are in the uniforms I think they are too stupid to notice." She said laughing.

"Okay you lot go and get front row seats its now half time." I told her.

"Ready girls?" I asked

"Hell Yes!" They said.

The cheerleaders came out. The man pressed play to the song they are doing their routine to. The first 2 minutes was there song they started doing the routine but then they pulled the ropes and it was a massive poster of them and had in big writing 'WE HAVE STD'S!" On it. Everyone in the crowd started laughing. I could see the Cullen's they were practically on the floor laughing. Its only just started.

They turned around to see what everyone was laughing at. But on the back of there tops in neon writing it said 'WE ARE SLUTS!' or 'FREE SEX'. Everyone laughed harder.

"Is Ben going to do it?" Alice asked.

"Yep!" and if on cue, Ben and some other boys chucked paint on them. They all started screaming.

"Ready girls." I asked. The music started to change and we run out onto the field by doing a flip. Then the song started to play out.

(One of those girls-Avril Lavigne!) ( listen to it when you reading it good)

Rose-

I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money  
Bella-  
I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him  
Alice-  
I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

_[Chorus]_  
She's one of those girls (Rose) We all went over to the sluts and pointed at them.  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double (Bella)  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming (Alice)  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Oh oh oh (All)  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh

She's gonna be the end of you (Bella)  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while (Rose)  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late (Alice)  
The way she looks makes you high  
All the warning signs  
Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes (Bella)  
Makes you wanna die

I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out

_[Chorus]_

Bella- You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame

_[Chorus]_  
All- Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah  
Off to the next one

Everyone was stunned until Edward, Emmett and Jasper stood on the bleachers screaming and whistling. Everyone joined in and cheered they were laughing at the sluts. They glared at us. This had to be the best revenge ever.

"REVENGE IS A BITCHH!!"Rose screamed down the mic. We then did cart wheels off of the football field we just wanted to show off really. We took the microphones back. Then we got enveloped into a huge hug with everyone who sat at our table.

"THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!" Angela exclaimed.

"Yeah you don't know how good it feels after all this time to give them payback."

"C'mon guys lets enjoy the rest of the game." I told them we all went to the bleachers. I caught Edward's eye and he gave me a big toothy grin and a wink. I could die then and I would be happy.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS !!! THANK YOUEE X


	9. My soap!

Authors note: This is sort of a filler chapter, mainly because I had to post something quick to show you i werent dead or something lol. I'm so sorry I havent posted sooner things been hectic. Pleasee forgive mee and dont eat meee :p

Hope you likee x

* * *

BPOV-

The game had finished and we won obviously, I couldn't keep my eyes off Edward running around the field in that outfit one word for you. Hot! Angela and Ben had to leave to go back to the dorms. Me Alice and Rose decided to wait for the boys to get out of the changing room.

"Seriously what the hell is taking them so long!?" Rose asked, well someone is agitated.

"Rose! Ali! Bells!" Came Emmett's booming voice. The next thing I knew we were all crammed into a big bear hug.

"Can't bre-athe" Alice said struggling for air.

"Put them down, don't you think you've annoyed enough people!?" Edward shouted angrily.

"Eddie Eddie, Eddie don't get your knickers in a bunch it's only soap, we're brothers we should share." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Share, SHARE! No fucking way you used my soap to clean something I don't want to talk about and then handed it to me, Seriously!" Edward practically screamed.

"Okay guys calm down ,jeez anyway we wanted to ask if you wanted to come and hang out at our dorm because there is nothing better to do." Alice asked bouncing with anticipation.

"Sure doll face." Jasper replied with his accent, Alice giggled and blushed. We all started walking in pairs.

"My soap." Edward mumbled. I laughed

"Edward it is soap get over it by another one don't be a girl." He gasped jokingly.

"You think I'm a girl! I am not a girl!" He said with a grin.

"Sure your not, I thought there was something strange about you." when I say strange I mean unbelievably hot.

"You really shouldn't have said that."

"Wh-" He began tickling me, I immediately started laughing I took off running thinking that he would stop but oh no he started chasing me. I couldn't help but have a cheesy grin on my face and was laughing.

I kept looking behind me and he was laughing as well.

The others were watching with amusement, I continued laughing we were getting closer to the dorms, it was getting darker outside I shouldn't be running when it's dark with my balance but oh well I haven't had this much fun in ages, well apart from about an hour ago but that doesn't count because I didn't have an incredibly good looking guy chasing me.

I looked behind me to see where he was and he was getting closer the next thing I knew he lunged forward and practically jumped on me. Then we started rolling down the little hill leading to the dorms.

We were laughing the whole way down you could call us cheesy but I don't give a shit.

"Ha! That was funny your face when I jumped" Edward said gasping and exploding into another round of laughter.

"Haha you have mud on your face!" I said laughing harder.

We both tried standing up but I kept losing my balance because I was really dizzy and laughing so much. I tripped and fell on top of someone.

"AHHHH get off me you lesbian!" God I know that voice it was Tanya.

I gladly stood back up. "Honey if I was a lesbian I'd go for someone better looking and besides your ruining by buzz so chow."

"Eddie I didn't see you there." She said ignoring me and giggling.

"I definitely saw you have you gained wait, shame, bye." Edward said grabbing my hand and started running towards the girls dorm. I liked the feeling of his hands in mine, even though we were covered in dirt and looked like complete idiots and people will definitely start talking about this I didn't care because they just have no lives then.

I was brought out of my chain of thought when we were in front of my door, I banged on the door and Alice answered.

"where did you guys go?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Well, we were running then we fell down a hill and got accused of being a lesbian by Tanya and Edward said she's fat and now we are here. Hey everyone." I said with a cheesy smile. They all laughed.

"Okay guys we are going to play I never, I would have said truth or dare but that can wait for another time." Alice said, I groaned mentally I have these games.

"Okay you know the rules you hold up ten fingers and someone says something and if you have done it you put one finger down and if you have all your fingers down your out. Got it? Good." Rose said.

We sat in a circle on the floor with ten fingers out in front of us.

"This is stupid." I whispered to Edward.

"Yep I had more fun in the mud." He said chuckling.

"You do realise that is going to be all over that gossip site tomorrow."

"Good." He said smiling, what does that mean?

"I want to start. Please, please, please" Emmett whined.

"Yes if you shut up" Jasper said hitting him round the head.

"Ok I have never…walked up to a man and licked his face." What the hell?

".!" Jasper shouted.

"Yeah and I will never let you forget it now put one finger down." We were all chuckling at their exchange.

"I have never…kissed a girl." Alice said, the boys put all their fingers down and so did Rose and me.

"What you guys have kissed each other." Edward said in disbelief.

"Ew no she's my sister we got dared to kiss our friends back home." Rose said.

Edward and Emmett were looking at us in awe.

"Alice got dared to do it as well but the girl was wearing ugly clothes so she refused and said that she would rather run around in the next door neighbours back yard naked. So we made her do it" I said laughing at the memory.

"No! Bells we promised to not speak of it." She said.

"Me and Rose had our fingers crossed." I said laughing even more.

"It was hilarious the next door neighbour is an old lady and she got her walking stick and tried chasing Alice because she thought someone was breaking into her house." Rose said gasping for breathe everyone was on the verge of pissing ourselves.

"Okay I have never…had sex." Edward said smiling smugly at his brothers. I was stunned I thought he had after all he was a playboy.

"Man that's unfair you always say that one, just because you want to wait for the one, honestly your such a pansy." Emmett said grudgingly putting one of his fingers down, so did jasper. Alice and Rosalie also they lost it too their old boyfriends back in Forks they broke up with them long ago though.

"You took the one I was going to say, shame on you." I said to Edward smiling.

"You've never…?"

"Nope" I said popping the p, he smiled back at me.

"Okay I think we have finished for the night, they are making me gag with their googly eyes." Rose said making a fake gagging sound I didn't care, at least I felt like I wasn't the only one waiting for the 'one'.

"Yeah I think we should be getting back to our dorm it's getting late." Jasper said.

Me and Edward still hadn't looked away from each other.

"Dude stop being a girl and move it." Emmett said and dragged Edward and Jasper out of our dorm.

"See you later guys." Me and the girls all shouted.

We closed the door and we could still hear the boys.

"Emmett you prick what the hell was that for!?" Edward shouted.

"you wouldn't move, you were just staring at her I thought you were going to proclaim your love and get married or something." Emmett retorted.

I didn't hear anything else I walked to my room and lied on my bed. Love? I know I don't love him at least I don't think I do, but I Know that when I'm with him it feels right.

Urgh, now I don't know what to think. I stood up and changed into my pyjamas that said 'boys are stupid I throw rocks at them!' and climbed into bed.

* * *

Thank youee for reading Pleasee review give suggestions of what can happen next because im running out of ideas and I would like to know your ideas x


	10. Tshirt!

Authors note: Here's another chapter! Im trying to make it up to you people because I havent been updating as much as I should have! Enjoy x

* * *

BPOV-

I woke up to the sound of knocking on our door, why doesn't anyone else answer it, can't people see I'm trying to sleep? The knocking carried on.

"Go Away! I'm trying to sleep." I shouted at the door. Seriously it's a Saturday don't these people know that? Obviously not. The person kept on knocking.

"Shut the fuck up and go away!" Maybe they will go now I swear if I have to I will grab Alice's stilettos and kill this person I just want to sleep. Okay that's fucking it. I got out of bed and stomped over to the door, and threw it wide open.

"Look stupid I'm trying to sleep, I don't think you understand the concept of Saturday!" I looked up to see an amused Edward holding a coffee out too me.

"You know you shouldn't throw rocks at people because they're stupid, meany." He said jokingly, huh? (A/N: I decided to put that in because of smartcandies103 ;p x)

"What?" What the hell is he going on about.

"Your shirt."

"Ohhh, well if you wake me up again I will so be very afraid."

"Shit I'm scared."

"Anyway what are you doing here? And why you bringing me coffee?" God I talk a lot

"Well if you let me in, I might tell you." I opened the door wider and let him come in. I took a few sips of my coffee hmm its still hot.

"I'm here too see if you wanted to hang out and Our room mates have gone out together as well and I brought you coffee because I was hoping you wouldn't be as mean to me if I got you coffee because apparently you like to throw rocks at people." He said with a cheeky smile.

"ugh can we let that go now I'm never wearing these pyjamas again!" I said walking to my room. I poked my head round the door.

"Where are we going so I know what to wear?" I asked him

"You can wear anything we're just going to walk around or something." He said, suits me.

I changed into skinny jeans and my shirt that says ' Everyone is entitled to their opinion, but yours is just stupid.' I put on some black converses and black cardigan. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair and finished off my coffee.

I walked back out of my room, Edward was on the couch staring at his phone.

"What you looking at?" I asked. He looked up at me with a huge smile.

"You have a thing for shirts with quotations on and check your phone." He said chuckling to himself he stood up and I grabbed my phone.

_**DAILY NEWS AT MEYER WOOD!!!**_

_**As we all know the Cullen's and Swan's have been hanging out a lot lately, especially Bella and Edward.**_ Underneath it had pictures of me and Edward running and falling down the hill.

_**We also spotted Alice and Jasper together and Rosalie and Emmett.**_ It then had a picture of them walking down a street, probably shopping knowing Alice.

_**Also Edward seems to be hanging round with Bella today we saw him knocking at her door with coffee? What does this mean.**_ It showed the picture of me answering the door looking pissed off, I groaned that picture does not do me favours.

_**We love your shirt Bella! Also check out our website to see the Swans prank the Queens and also buy your shirts!**_

"You know sometimes I get worried about this whole gossip column I feel like I'm being stalked, and they never really mention anyone else apart from the six of us and Tanya, Lauren and Jessica, and people get really into it." I said.

"Yeah but that's because you wouldn't want to hear about the next chess match or something they only go for the popular people hoping there will be drama. And look they gave your shirt a shout out." He said chuckling.

"Will you leave my shirt alone." I said chuckling. We walked out of my dorm.

"There are people that spend all day waiting for gossip updates though I once got someone come up to me for an autograph it was freaky." He said.

"Okay now that is weird." I said.

"I know lets go and get some ice-cream they have a little ice-cream parlour on campus." He said, that just got me excited I love Ice-cream.

"Yesssss! Why are we standing here lets go!" I said dragging him by the hand. We were outside the dorms and walking across the grass where people were sitting and playing games because it was really sunny outside.

"Bella do you even know where you're going?" He asked.

"Shit, not really." I said laughing. He grabbed my hand again and took me to the other direction. We got to the little ice-cream parlour he opened the door for me. We still hadn't let go of each others hands which I didn't mind.

It was our turn to order.

"Welcome what would you like?" The old lady behind the counter asked with a warm smile

"Bella?" Edward asked smiling down at me.

"vanilla please." I asked I so love Ice-cream I need to get a shirt with that on it.

"Two vanilla please." Edward asked. We only had to wait a few minutes which I'm grateful for. We walked out of the shop still hand in hand, licking our ice-creams.

"So did you like our little revenge that we pulled yesterday ? " I asked him

"HA! Yes that was hilarious, they deserved it after putting them posters up about you guys, and Mike kept trying to put them in his bag and he had the cheek to laugh at you, stupid prick." He said slightly angry.

"Yeah I was wondering why the football team was taking down the posters. So why did you? Did you get in trouble of something?" I asked.

"Um no actually me, Em and Jazz made them do it we didn't want people to start bitching about you and that was evil what those bitches did." I stopped walking and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you" I said, I pulled away too quickly for my liking.

"No problem." He said. We carried on walking until we sat under a tree in the shade. We talked about everything about ourselves.

"When I was little I thought Barbie dolls come alive and kill you in your sleep so Rose and Alice put tones of Barbie dolls in my room when I was asleep, so when I woke up I thought they came in my room by themselves I was scared for ages I even went as far as to chuck them in the pond." I said laughing at the memory.

"Okay my turn um what was I scared of the most? Oh I got it, hair straighter, when I was like 6 my hair was as uncontrollable as it is now and my mum tried every way to keep it down so she tried doing it with the hair straighter and it was terrifying I had nightmares!" He said I looked at him and he looked scared shit.

"Don't worry I'm scared of them as well, Alice and Rose try to straighten my hair all the time." I said shuddering.

"Your hair looks lovely natural." He said looking at me seriously.

"So does yours." I said, we were staring at each other for a very long time we probably looked really corny, I didn't realise how close we were until we started leaning even more closer. My eyes kept flicking to his lips and back to his eyes, so was his. I could feel his cool breathe on my face.

"Bella may I kiss you?" He whispered.

"You don't even need to ask." I said and with that he crashed his lips to mine. His lips were so soft I could kiss them all day. I could feel his tongue on my lips begging for entrance which I happily gave him. We were practically wrestling with our tongues, this is going to be all over that gossip column. Good.

My hands reached up to his sexy hair tugging at it. I could hear him moan. We had to pull away otherwise we were going to die for lack of oxygen.

I groaned at the loss of contact.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now." He said with a cheesy smile.

"I'm glad you did."

"Bella can I ask you something?" He said looking a little bit shy.

"If you're going to ask to kiss me again the answer is a definite yes." I said, he chuckled.

"I wasn't going to ask that but we can do that in a minute. I was going to ask if you wanted to um… if you would like to… be my girlfriend?" He said with a blush on his cheeks. I didn't answer I just attacked him with my lips. We were making out for about five minutes.

"I would love to." I said giggling. Fuck when did I start giggling, I sound like Alice. He stood up

"WOO! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND FUCK YOU GUYS." He said looking down at me laughing.

"Edward shut up!" I said yanking on his hand to sit back down. We were both laughing.

"Sorry" He said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about random crap, and kissing obviously I don't think I will ever get enough. Suck on that Tanya!  


* * *

I dont think tanya is going to be happy about that anyways Review people and give your ideas

Thank youee X


	11. Bitch please!

Thank you for the reviews especially tiarna13 for giving me the idea for this chapter! X

* * *

BPOV-

The rest of the weekend was complete bliss but unfortunately Monday has to come eventually, Tanya went away for the weekend on Saturday morning apparently. Thank god I didn't want to see her hobo face anyway.

Me and Edward had been inseparable but Alice and jasper and Rosalie and Emmett aren't together yet which I don't understand I would have thought they would be together before me and Edward.

I woke up to soft knocking on my door great just another reminder that It is in fact Monday. I groaned and walked to the door to our dorm. Rosalie was still sleeping and Alice was in the shower.

I opened the door and there was my incredibly handsome and thoughtful boyfriend handing me a coffee.

"Hello gorgeous girlfriend how are you this fine day?"

"1: thank you for the coffee 2: why you talking so cheesy and 3: Thank you for the compliment." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Well I'm happy because I finally get to see you, I missed you and seriously I go and get you a coffee and all I get is a kiss on the cheek I'm offended." He said pouting with a hand on his heart he looked too damn cute.

"Edward I haven't brushed my teeth or showered I smell and I need coffee so go put your fine ass on the couch whilst I get ready." I said walking into my room to get changed. I walked back out too see my boyfriend getting ambushed by my sisters.

"Do you really think he likes me?" Alice asked

"Yes he definitely like you Alice." Edward said exasperated.

"That doesn't explain why they haven't asked us out." Rose said.

"Girls leave my boyfriend alone and give it time." I said walking over to Edward.

"Come on lets go I have trig with Tanya ugh." I said.

"Speaking of Tanya has she said anything about you and Edward yet?" Rose asked.

"No she's been away all weekend apparently." I replied.

"Yes and nobody really knows about you two you stayed in all weekend and they haven't posted anything on the gossip column apart from a few people saying they saw you kissing." Alice said giggling.

"I don't care, I'm done with the school cliques and all that shit, and Tanya, Lauren and Jessica can go screw themselves." Edward said kissing my forehead.

"Amen." I said grinning, then I walked to my first lesson.

I walked in and sat in my usual place Tanya and her little wannabe's were all snickering and laughing whilst turning their heads too me. Whatever, childish and pathetic if you ask me.

"Yes me and my boyfriend Edward are going out tonight he even came round to my dorm this morning it was so sweet." Tanya said to her little friends. Pathetic I know for a fact that, that is a big lie.

The lesson went on for ages I just wanted to get to English to Edward. Finally the bell rang and I could escape.

I walked in and Edward was already there saving me my seat. I walked down the aisle and he looked up grinning.

"Sorry this seat is saved for my girlfriend." He said.

"Really? I guess I will just have to move." I said teasingly and turning around to move seats.

"No come back." He said whiningly and I turned around and he was pouting. I sat down in my seat and the class begun. To be honest I don't even know what we learning about, Edward was distracting me he kept taking bits of my hair and twisting it around his fingers, he even attempted to plait it but that didn't work out he kept getting frustrated.

"Edward stop trying to plait my hair, its obvious you can't do it." I whispered to him whilst giggling.

"Plaits are stupid anyway, that's why I can't do it." He said carrying on twisting my hair.

"Yeah that's why." I said sarcastically.

"Do you know something? You still haven't given me a proper kiss from this morning." He whispered grinning with a hopeful look.

"Edward we're in the middle of an English lesson it's hardly the time to make out." I said.

"Well we both don't like the teacher and I'm bored and I really miss your lips. Please." He pleaded pouting.

I couldn't resist I smashed my lips to his eagerly opening my mouth allowing his tongue entrance. We heard coughing and the voice of our teacher.

"Excuse me Miss Swan, Mr Cullen!" The teacher exclaimed.

Edward pulled away "Your excused." and then crashed his lips back to mine.

"Detention both of you!" He shouted. This time I pulled away rather breathless.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said and sat back into my seat. I looked up and Edward was sitting there with a shit eating grin looking smug with himself.

"You do realise we wont be going to this detention we have better things to do." He said smiling.

"Since when did we go to detentions anyway." I replied. The bell rang and we got up we headed towards my dorm to get my p.e kit.

"You know in trig Tanya was saying how you're her boyfriend and that you came to her dorm this morning It was so hard not to laugh." I said chuckling.

"Ugh! Doesn't she get the hint and to actually lie, its getting ridiculous." He said shuddering. We walked into my dorm to see Jasper and Alice kissing.

Edward started coughing to get their attention

"Took you long enough didn't it." I said smiling at my sister.

We then went to Edward's dorm to get his kit, and to see my other sister making out wit Emmett.

"Is something in the water?, seriously guys cut it out." Edward said jokingly. Once we all had our kits we walked to the gym to get changed.

"Jazzy is taking me out tonight he asked me earlier." Jessica said rather loudly,

"Yes so is Emmy-bear." Lauren said. Rose and Alice stopped what they were doing gripping onto their bags with a very angry look. I knew they were about to say something.

"Guys don't stress we know It isn't true and they are bound to find out so just leave it." I said calming them down. We all finished getting ready, Angela was at some newspaper meeting so she got to miss gym today, lucky bitch.

We all walked out and it was girls against boys volleyball. It was mainly me, Alice and Rose playing against Edward, Jasper and Emmett, everyone else can't be bothered. Sometimes the sluts would make a little comment about the boys muscles flexing.

"Emmy how did you get so strong your muscles are like big." Lauren said trying to sound sexy it so was not working. Rosalie 'accidentally' hit her with the ball for that comment. We all laughed.

Gym had finished and us girls were walking back to the changing rooms until Edward came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"You know you really shouldn't wear short shorts to play volleyball when you're jumping up and down. Its very distracting." He said with a sexy husky voice and walked to the boys changing room.

We told the boys to go to lunch and we would meet them there because Alice and Rose had to reapply their make up.

"Guys when your with Jasper and Edward do you get this feeling like I don't know like you feel complete and happy?, I Sound really cheesy don't I." Rose said.

"No I feel the same with Jazzy it's weird." Alice said with a dreamy look.

"Me too anyway enough with the soppy moment lets go to lunch I'm starving.

We walked to lunch we looked around for the boys expecting them to be at the popular table but they weren't they were sitting at a circular table with six seats and three of them were occupied by them.

We walked over to them I looked over to Angela's table with an apologetic look and pointed to where the boys sat she just grinned and gave me a thumbs up. I sat next to Edward, he pushed some pizza towards me.

"I thought you would want that rather than the salad." He said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You know me too well." I said taking a bit of my pizza.

"We have another game on Friday you guys coming? After the last game it would be sad for you not to be there." Emmett said.

"Of course we will be there as long as I get to wear Edward's jersey." I said smiling at Edward.

"Yes I can customise them this is going to be so cool Jazz your giving me yours as well." Alice said suddenly excited.

"I will gladly give you my Jersey." Edward said about to kiss me but got stopped when we heard tones of phones buzzing and ringing.

We all looked at our phones it was update for the gossip column, I groaned.

_**Daily news at Meyer wood!**_

_**Looks like The Cullen's and Swan's are all loved up this weekend. Edward and Bella were with each other all weekend and it confirmed our suspicions when were got a video of Edward and Bella kissing and Edward shouting out that he has a girlfriend. **_Underneath it had a video of when I agreed to be his girlfriend.

_**Also they were lip locking in their English lesson today.**_ It showed a picture of us in English kissing.

_**Not only are they together reportedly so are Alice and Jasper.**_ It had a picture of them holding their hands.

_**And Rosalie and Emmett.**_ Underneath it was them having a heated make out session.

_**I don't know about you but I'm all for them to be together.**_

We all looked at each other smiling until we heard a loud screech coming from the doors. We looked over and Tanya, Jessica and Lauren were walking over looking pretty pissed off.

"What the hell is this!? Why are you sitting here your suppose to be sitting with us and your suppose to be our boyfriends not with these tramps!!!!" Tanya shouted.

"We're sitting with our girlfriends! And we sit here now don't like well piss off AND NEVER CALL THEM TRAMPS YOU SLUT!" Edward shouted back, note - angry Edward is hot!

"Eddy we belong together" she said in a baby voice.

"No we fucking don't I'd rather kill myself."

"Jazzy you know we should be together instead of you being with this midget." Jessica said stroking his arm, which he brushed off.

Alice stood up,

"Don't fucking call me a midget you whore!" She screamed in her face. The next thing I knew Jessica slapped her. NO FUCKING WAY!

I quickly stood up from my seat and launched at Jessica.

"Touch her again and !" I shouted. Somehow I ended up fighting with Tanya and Alice was fighting with Jessica and Lauren was fighting with Rose. If you ask me Tanya was pathetic the only weapon she has was her fake nails.

"Bitch please you cant fight to save your life." I said. She raised her fist to hit me when a hand caught it.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you!" Edward said looking seriously deadly. People around us was taking pictures and filming. Everyone looked at the doors when the head teacher came in.

"CULLENS, SWANS MY OFFICE NOW YOU TOO TANYA, LAUREN AND JESSICA." he shouted.

We isn't this fucking great stupid bitches.

* * *

Thank youee I made this chapter longer I hope you liked it, please review and suggest ideas! X


	12. Fast Food!

**This chapter is just so i can introduce more about what's happening up coming chapters x**

* * *

BPOV -

"Mr Morrison it was the Swan's fault, I was only saying that they were good at volleyball, and they should join the school's team." Tanya said in a completely whiny voice.

"Bitch please, we all know what really happened here it was because of your jealous trampy ass." I said glaring at her. Rosalie leant over and high fived me from her chair.

"I couldn't have put it better myself sister." She said smiling at me whilst Alice giggled.

"That was not what happened we were only being nice to you!" Lauren said.

"Stop Fucking lying!" Edward shouted with his hands clenched into fists on his chair. We were all in Mr Morrison's office sitting down in the chairs in his office. I leant over and put my hand on his fist he immediately relaxed.

"Look I know what happened I've seen a video that someone filmed, so I know that you are lying Tanya, Lauren and Jessica but still you were all fighting Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Isabella you will have two days detention tomorrow and Wednesday after school. As for you Tanya, Lauren and Jessica you will have a week detention. No arguing." He said. We all groaned.

"Now you may go except from Isabella and Edward." He said.

"What the Hell!!!" Edward shouted and sat back in his chair looking frustrated. Seriously though this is taking the piss.

"We'll wait for you outside." Alice said walking out of the room.

"I want chocolate hmmm" Emmett said, Rosalie hit him round the back of his head. Once the door closed Mr Morrison looked at us.

"Apparently I've been getting reports from your English teacher." He started, me and Edward both groaned.

"You have been misbehaving and chatting back to the teacher And kissing in lessons, this is not the way to act in your classroom. So as your punishment tomorrow when you have gym you will not be playing volleyball, like the rest of the class." He said. I put my feet up on his desk because this was getting really boring now.

"How exactly is this a punishment?" I asked, Edward nodded his head agreeing with my question.

"Instead you will run track for the whole lesson by yourselves." He said.

"Ok…Is that it?" Edward asked, I knew he didn't mind running and to be honest it isn't that bad as long as I don't trip but seeing as it will be just me and Edward we will be just fine.

"Yes you may leave now." He said waving his hand dismissively. Me and Edward stood up and we walked out the office holding hands.

"Ooo our punishment is to spend a lesson by ourselves running, I'm so sad." He said chuckling to himself.

"Exactly how dumb can you get." I replied. Outside, the rest of out little gang were sitting in the waiting chairs.

"FINALLY, I need food! Lets go." Emmett shouted across to us.

"Em we just had lunch." Jasper said.

"Yes but we didn't get to eat because of skanky people who shall not be named. Besides we've missed the afternoon lessons." He said smiling widely.

"Emmett stop thinking about food, Bells what happened." Rose asked as we were walking down the hallway.

"Because me and Edward have apparently been misbehaving in English lessons-"

".On." Emmett boomed out.

"Shut up anyway so instead of playing volleyball for tomorrow in gym we have to run track by ourselves." I said smiling at Edward which he returned with his sexy crooked smile.

"Hang on one sec you are telling me that your punishment is to be by yourselves running track where no one can see what you're doing!?" Alice screeched.

"Dude you got that by making out with your chick!" Emmett asked aggravated.

"Pretty much." Edward said smiling widely. They all mumbled complaining about out situation.

We carried on walking outside the building, people were just coming out of lessons but we thought we would have an early dinner because we had no lunch.

"Ok restaurant or fast food?" Jasper asked us.

"FAST FOOD!" Emmett shouted which made Rose slap him…again.

We all walked to the little fast food restaurant on campus. Emmett practically ran to the line followed by Rosalie telling him to stop being so immature.

"Can you just get us two cheeseburgers please, thanks Bells." Alice said dragging Jasper off to find a table. Me and Edward walked hand in hand to the back of the line we wasn't in a rush to get the food like some people, Emmett, Who jumped the line.

"Well thanks to you we have to run track humph." I said pretending to be annoyed. Edward put his arm round my waist and leant down to whisper in my ear.

"Yes. All by ourselves and I know deep down you're not annoyed." He smirked. Smartass.

"You suck." I said poking my tongue, I know very immature but who cares. We were now at the front of the line.

"Welcome what would you like?" The boy asked he was ugly and kept looking at me. Edward noticed and put his arm around me.

"WE would like four cheeseburgers please." Edward said glaring at the boy, I don't see the point he only looks about fifteen. I slapped Edward on his chest…a very fine chest…hmm focus.

"What was that for!?"

"For being possessive now cut it out." I said to him.

"Well sorry if he was making googly eyes at MY girlfriend." He said pouting.

"Edward honestly would I leave you for some unattractive fifteen year old working in a fast food restaurant?" I asked. Seriously it sounded laughable.

"Well when you put it like that…" He said thoughtfully

"Exactly I thought you were the one with the big ego who could get anyone?" I asked.

"Yeah but you're not anyone." He said kissing my forehead.

"uh hum." We looked toward the boy who had are order. Edward paid him but not before kissing me on the lips. Jealous possessive boy, It was kind of cute though. We walked over to the table everyone was sitting at with Emmett stuffing his face talking with his mouth full with everyone giving him disgusted looks. Me and Edward sat down and gave Alice and Jasper their burgers.

"Wahh?" Emmett said with a mouth full of food.

"Em shut your mouth I don't want to see that." I said laughing slightly.

"Okay sis" He said with a cheeky grin.

We chatted about random things about home and what we do and our parents.

"Our parents Renee and Charlie are lawyers so we have a big house and that but we don't really see them so we decided to come here we thought it would be better, which it is apart from some fake people. The good thing was we had tones of parties." Alice said with a spark in her eye probably remembering one of the parties that she organised.

"Ooo I want to come to one of your parties woop woop!" Emmett said dancing in his seat.

" I normally spend my time fixing up cars and making them go faster, which by the way I need to our cars." Rose said to me and Alice.

"Wait! You're like a mechanic!?" Emmett said looking like he was going to burst.

"Yep" She said smiling with pride. Emmett was staring at her in awe.

"You have officially come out of my dreams!" He shouted. We all chuckled.

"I spend my time normally reading or listening to music or sleeping, yeah I love sleep!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah she's serious, wake her up and you get hit with rocks." Edward laugh.

".Go!!" I said glaring at him.

"No can do." He said smiling and kissing me on the lips, he was about to slip his tongue in but then a pixie rudely interrupted.

"Quit it you guys we're in public, anyway I like to do makeovers and shopping!" Oh god please don't bring shopping up.

"Oh my god guys did you hear about the camping trip that's coming up! I can't wait the letters come out tomorrow we should all go and we can all share a tent we can get a huge one it's going to be so much fun!" Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"Nope I didn't hear about this, I don't want to go camping I can't even walk straight." I said.

"Please it will be fun." Edward said pouting.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands.

"How long is this trip for?" Rosalie asked.

"A week." Jasper said.

"WHAT!" Alice screamed. Ha not such a good idea now.

"You wanted to go Alice now we are all going no backing out." I said smiling.

"What if I need to shower and my make up!" Alice looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"I'm sure there is a river Al." I giggled. She had her mouth wide open.

"But there's fishes in there that smell… of FISH!" She said.

"Hmm… yeah fishes do tend to smell like fish." Edward said chuckling.

* * *

We went back to our own dorms unfortunately, I didn't want to but my sisters thought we needed girl time.

"So about this camping thing do you think they will let us bring a portable shower?" Alice asked the scary thing was she wasn't joking. I grabbed a pillow near by and chucked it at her head.

"Alice shut up if we are going camping no shower." I said laughing.

She carried on whining about curlers etc.

When Rosalie suddenly gasped.

"I just remembered we still haven't painted our rooms yet, and I seriously need it done."

"I am not doing it now it's like ten!" I said if she thinks we are painting now she's insane.

"What if we do it tomorrow after school and make our boyfriends help." Alice said bouncing with anticipation.

We stayed up and talked for a little while and then went to bed, I know one thing for sure if it's us and the boys painting rooms tomorrow it's going to be pretty messy especially with Emmett.

* * *

**Review, Review, Review!!! **

**Thank youee X**


	13. Seducing Dream!

BPOV -

It was so tempting to just not go to school today and paint our rooms but then I remembered we have detention and me and Edward have to run track so I think they would know if we didn't turn up.

Me, Alice and Rose woke up earlier than normal, seriously I have trouble waking up when I'm suppose to let alone an hour earlier. We were moving some of the furniture out of our room and then we are going to put sheets over the floor and the rest of the furniture. Then we will start painting after school with the boys.

"I give up I cannot lift the fucking desk!" Rosalie screamed.

"I Agree I think we should go and get the boys." Alice said glaring at all of the mess around us.

"Yeah but come on it's like six in the morning they are sleeping we cant just wake them up to move furniture." I tried to reason with them.

"Well they wanted to be our boyfriends and they have to deal with whatever comes with it." Rosalie said heading for the door with Alice on her tail.

"Fine, Let's go but we have to be quiet we're not aloud out of rooms until half six." I told them. This was so embarrassing I was only wearing a t-shirt that Edward had let me borrow, when I say borrow I mean I took it without him knowing but who cares and I had on these tight hot pants, I feel like a slut walking around like this. Alice had on these pink bunny rabbit pyjamas, when the hell did she get that? Rosalie was wearing red hot pants and a white tank top.

We went down the stairs and out of the building and running towards the boys dorm it was kind of stupid of us not to put on shoes.

"Ow! Shit my feet! it hurts." Alice whined.

"Suck it up, you guys wanted to come so hush." I said, we walked into the boys dorm and went upstairs to there room. Rosalie pulled out her hairclip and started picking the lock.

"Okay wake up your own boyfriends then it will be quicker than waking them up one by one." Rose whispered to us we nodded our head and walked inside. There room was similar to ours but ours was more girlish obviously although there was pink Barbie sunglasses on the table, one word - Emmett. I crept over to Edwards door and opened it quietly he was lying on his back with one hand in his hair and the other one hugging a pillow close to him, he looked so cute.

I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips he mumbled something incoherently so I kissed him again and his eye lids half opened.

"Bella? Why are you wearing hot pants? Am I dreaming?" He mumbled, I think that's what he said I couldn't quite hear he was still half asleep. So I thought I would play along.

"Yes you are dreaming I have come to seduce you." I said finding it hard not to laugh. He smiled and snuggled into his pillow.

"hmm so sexy." He mumbled that did it I started laughing. Edward shot up rubbing his eyes.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" He asked staring at me I walked over and sat in his lap.

"I've come to seduce you because I'm so sexy." I said giggling.

"That actually happened I thought It was a dream, a very nice dream." He said hugging me to his chest.

"Nope I'm here and I'm here because we need you and your brothers help moving a little bit of furniture before school." I said.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Um probably nearly half six so get your butt up." I said standing up then we heard a scream we ran to the direction it came from. We went into Jaspers room and Alice was there chucking clothes out of Jaspers wardrobe, then Emmett and Rose came in.

"Ali what the hell are you doing!?" Jasper exclaimed.

"Jazzy I saw the perfect opportunity to sort out your wardrobe so now I'm getting a head start." She said giving a cute smile.

"Yes but was it really necessary to squeal in my ear?" He asked.

"Well I saw the most hideous shirt I have ever seen in my life!" She said.

"Dude I got woken up with a big slap no kisses no nothing." Emmett said pouting.

"Shame on you guys I got kisses and my lovely girlfriend over here tried to seduce me." Edward said grinning.

"What! Why do you get everything you suck." Emmett crossed his arms.

"Well isn't this cosy lets all just hang out in Jaspers room at half six in the morning there's nothing weird about that at all." Jasper said sarcastically.

We explained to them that we needed them to help move the furniture so they all quickly got ready and grabbed their stuff they needed for school and we all started walking back to our dorm. Edward had his arm around my waist which casually started falling lower and lower to my butt.

"Is there a reason why your hand is on my arse?" I asked sweetly. He squeezed my butt.

"Nope it's just so tempting." He said kissing my cheek.

We got back to our dorm and the boys started moving furniture topless me, Alice and Rose sat on the sofa drinking coffee we had already gotten dressed and was watching the boys move our stuff.

"Well this is a wonderful, wonderful sight." Rose said staring at Em's chest. I was watching Edward and Alice was watching Jazz and we both hummed in agreement. I looked at the time and we had first lesson soon.

"Guys we have to go now." I said standing up putting my coffee on the table. I walked over to Edward and hugged him he was all sweaty I reached up and kissed him, I was just about to pull away when he pulled me back and we started full on making out.

"Aw come on! We got to go there's no time for your smooching." Jasper said chuckling. Emmett patted Edward on the shoulder.

Great now its time for school.

I went to trig and sat in my usual seat, Tanya wasn't in this lesson I think she had cheerleading practice or something I really didn't give a damn if she was in a gutter somewhere. I spent the whole lesson doodling ( A/N: I love that word.) complete rubbish until finally the bell rang so I could go to English.

When I walked in Edward was already sitting there reserving my seat not that anyone would dare to take it otherwise I will seriously use violence towards them. I was just about to sit down when Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"What exactly are you doing Mr Cullen? I asked batting my eyebrows seductively.

"I'm just holding my girlfriend is that a crime." He said low in my ear.

"Hmm guess not." I said lightly. The teacher came in and started his lesson he didn't seem to notice I was in Edward's lap, until now of course.

"What are you doing didn't you just get a detention for disrupting the class!" The teacher practically yelled.

"Well sir we are disturbing anyone with their learning are we? We just sort of changed the seating arrangements." Edward said cockily.

"Just move Swan!" He shouted. I was about to move but Edward pulled my tighter.

"Never talk to a lady like that and especially not Bella sir." Edward glared at him.

"Fine both of you. Out!" He said pointing to the door.

"Gladly." I said standing up walking out with Edward.

"Come on might as well get our kit for gym." I said to Edward.

"Race you!" He shouted running towards my dorm. I started running after him.

"Cheater!" I screamed laughing.

Once we got our stuff we went to the gym it was time for lesson now anyway we sat in the dorm room for a while after our little race. We got changed and came out everyone was going over to play volleyball.

"See you later guys." Alice and Rose said, Em and Jazz just through a hissy fit about how unfair our punishment is. We walked over to the teacher and he told us to go out to the tracking field which we did.

"Edward are we really going to run?" I asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Of course not, we are going to sit under that tree and make out." He said confidently, pulling me along with him to the tree.

"What if I don't want to make out?" I asked.

He moved closer until his lips were like a centimetre away from mine.

"Hmm what else do you want to do?" He whispered brushing his lips against mine.

"Um…um aw screw it." I said crashing my lips to his, when we finally came up for air he chuckled.

"See I'm irresistible." He said smiling, we sat under the tree for the whole lesson the teacher didn't come out once how stupid. We went back and changed quickly. We had detention at lunch and all the way through Em kept throwing paper at all of us until rose had enough and rolled up some paper and started hitting him with it, it was hilarious.

The rest of the lessons went in a blur we all signed up for the camping trip apparently it was in a few weeks so Alice is going to want to want to go shopping and probably try to hunt down a 'portable shower' that girl is ridiculous sometimes.

So here we are all six of us dressed in old clothes getting ready to paint our rooms we were going to do our own room with our boyfriends then it would be easier.

"Hmm purple nice and didn't think you would be a pink girl." Edward smiled at me whilst painting the wall. I walked up behind him with paint on my hand.

"Is that so?" I said smearing paint down his cheek. He was shocked for a moment and then he started chasing me around the room.

"Its on Swan." He shouted. Then out of no where Emmett ran in the room followed by the others all throwing paint at each other.

By the end of the night we were admiring our work - multi coloured walls.

"You know it doesn't look that bad." Jasper said.

"It looks like a freaking circus tent." Rose exclaimed. Me and Edward was just laughing. They had to leave and we decided we'd finish it another day we all slept on the couch because we couldn't have out bed, I miss my bed but oh well. I got comfy and fell asleep.


	14. Blob!

**Another chapter guys hope you like X**

* * *

BPOV-

"You know I don't think that it looks that bad" I said to Rosalie and Alice.

"Hmm I can live with it." Rose said.

"Guys the paint blob looks like a freaking penis!" Alice shouted at us.

"Yeah so we can say it's like an optical illusion." Rose said giggling. I walked over to Alice and patted her on the shoulder.

"Just think Ali if we get bored we can play the game spot the penis!" That did it will all burst into fits of laughter.

Me, Alice and Rosalie were all standing in Rosalie's room looking at the multi coloured walls but we discovered that there is a paint blob that is shaped like a penis. Alice being Alice is freaking out, me and Rose thought it was hilarious.

"Well I'm not repainting my room I think it looks kind of funky." I told my sisters.

"Same" Rose said grinning, we looked at Alice.

"Fine!" She shouted. We heard the front door open.

"Honeys we're home!" Emmett shouted.

"Bella you really shouldn't leave this door open there could be psychopaths walking down these halls." Edward said.

"You are talking about yourself Edward?" Jasper said laughing which caused us to laugh.

The three of them walked into Rosalie's room and Edward was holding two coffees. I walked over and grabbed it and kissed him on the lips. Me and my sisters turned back to the wall.

"What you guys looking at?" Emmett asked. We pointed to the blob on the wall.

"What the hell! Why is that on the wall!" Jasper exclaimed.

"There is no way in hell that you are keeping that there Rosie." Emmett said giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Edward simply covered my eyes with his hands which caused me to giggle at his behaviour.

"Edward what on earth are you doing?" I asked.

"Shielding your virgin eyes." He said as if it was obvious.

"Okay Enough people we're going to be late for school so get your arses out of Rose's room." Alice exclaimed walking out of the room we all trailed behind mumbling a 'yes Alice.'

"Oh guys my friend Jack told me that today period one and two there is a sort of meeting about the camping trip." Jasper told us.

Edward and Emmett stopped walking and turned to look at Jasper, folding their arms over their chests.

"Who Is Jack?" Em asked.

"Since when did you hang out with people other than us?" Edward asked.

"Why have we never heard of him?" Em asked again.

"Fine if you want to be that way." Edward said walking out of the door with Emmett with us girls trailing behind.

"Ok?" Jasper asked confused.

"I think its because of their bromance basically Jazz you're a traitor for not telling them about Jack. They are now going to hold a grudge." Alice told him. Me and Rose were snickering at him.

"Shame dude." I said patting him on the shoulder.

We walked outside, Edward and Emmett were obviously still sulking they turned towards Jasper.

"So did 'Jack' tell you where this meeting is?" Edward asked using air quotes when saying Jack. I walked over to him and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Edward grow up ok he has a friend get over it." I said giving him a stern look.

"Fine." He said bending over to give me a light kiss which ended up turning into more, my right hand ended up in his hair and his left hand ended up on my butt.

"Guys please cut it out!" Jazz shouted. We unwillingly let go of one another.

"Edward you have some fixation on my ass." I said trying to keep a straight face which didn't work out because I ended up giggling.

"Oh well your just going to have to get over it." He smirked.

"Right it's in the main hall so come on or we're going to be late." Jasper said walking towards the hall.

"Jazz since when has us being late ever bothered you?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up, come on."

We got to the main hall they had put out rows of tables and quite a lot of people are going on this camping trip. We took the seats right at the far end of one of the rows, people are still coming in.

"Oh hell no." Rosalie said glaring at the door. We all turned to see what she was looking at, turns out the plastic bitches are coming. They're were wearing impossibly short skirts. They turned and looked at us.

"Oh my gawd Eddie I had no Idea you were like coming!" She squealed her and her little crew started walking over. I looked at her and I could tell they so knew that he was coming.

"Emmy we can share a tent." Lauren shouted.

"Jazzy-poo!" Jess squealed.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie and they both nodded their heads, the bitches were still walking towards us and all the boys groaned.

"3...2...1." Rosalie said. We all stood up from our seat and sat on our boyfriends lap. I turned my head and kissed Edward on the lips which turned into a full blown making out session. Once we came up for air I looked at Tanya.

"Sorry honey there's no seats here move along." I said shooing her away, Edward was laughing into my shoulder.

"Ugh whatever, we will get you Swan, Swan and Swan." Lauren said, they all glared at us and walked over and sat with some other people.

"Why not just say Swans?" Jasper asked.

"Coz their dumb." Edward said. Me and my sisters sat back down into our original seat, when some teachers walked in they're probably the ones taking us on this trip.

"Okay now that we have everyone here let's talk about the camping trip." Said miss Williams.

"Well that's what we're here for, duh!" Emmett shouted out which caused Rosalie to smack him round the head.

"Pipe down Cullen!" Mr Parks shouted, he was one scary teacher I think he was in the military or something.

"Okay we will be leaving in two weeks on the Monday I expect you all to be waiting out by the trip entrance at 3am." GROAN, 3am? Seriously.

"That is going to be a problem Bella won't even get up at a reasonable hour." Edward whispered to us.

"Hey how do you know?" I whispered back.

"The last time I woke you up from your precious sleep you threatened to throw rocks at me." He chuckled.

"You need to get over it. I'm burning that shirt Edward! You hear me BURN!" I whisper yelled.

"Swan QUIET!" My parks shouted.

"Yes sir." I saluted him, which caused everyone at our table to laugh. Miss Williams carried on talking.

"We will be going for a whole week and the coaches will be taking us to the closest mountains which we will go to the top of and then back down so that is why it will take a week. We will stop at said points where you can set up your tent. There will also be a water fall where you can bathe. This will be a very successful trip we hope you will enjoy." She said and then Mr Parks stepped forward.

"You can sit down and discuss with your friends about the trip you are allowed to share a tent with whom you wish but you have to write it down on this sheet here." He said pointing to the sheet. The teachers all went and sat down.

Edward leant down and whispered in my ear.

"So will you share a tent with me Miss Swan?" He asked sweetly.

"That depends will you keep your hands to yourself for the week?" I asked.

"um…no." He stated.

"Good." I smiled up at him.

* * *

**Please review guys and suggest ideas i'm running out :) X**


	15. Angry!

BPOV

"**You must be fucking kidding me, MIKE NEWTON!" I Shouted which made an echo go down the hallway.**

"**You think you have it bad I have Tyler pervert Crowley!" Rose exploded.**

"**I'd rather have Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley over Eric I cant dress myself Yorkie, have you seen his clothes, have you! don't even get me started on him sneezing snot all over the place!" Alice started hyperventilating. **

**Us three woke up extra early to see who we were sharing a tent with, we assumed we were sharing with our boyfriends but we came to check anyway and I'm glad that we did. It had been a week since me and Edward signed up to share a tent and now look what's fucking happened I'm sharing a tent with Mike Newton. Edward is not going to be happy about this.**

"**Hang on a minute if we are sharing a tent with the ugly weasels who's are boyfriends sharing a tent with?" Alice asked. We turned back to the sheet and looked for 'Cullen'. **

"**Hell!" Rose shouted.**

"**No!" I screamed, I was so angry right now I can make a ferocious lion look like an innocent little kitten. I officially hate life I kept staring at the sheet that now looks like poo to me.**

_**Edward Cullen - Tanya Denali**_

_**Emmett Cullen - Lauren Mallory**_

_**Jasper Cullen - Jessica Stanley**_

"**The ugly weasels and the sluts must have teamed up c'mon girls grab a sheet we are cutting football practice short" Alice said grabbing the sheet.**

**Our boyfriends were at football practice seeing as it's Thursday and there's a game tomorrow the weasels are also on the team, coach must've been desperate the only good players are the Cullen's. **

"**If those sluts think that they are sharing a tent with our boyfriends they are definitely delusional." I told my sisters.**

"**Damn straight!" Alice said nodding her head.**

**We were all marching towards the film anger clearly shown on our face. We got to the stadium and saw all the boys practicing and we headed straight towards them.**

**There were a few woof whistles from the boys on the team which made Rose smile.**

"**Rose this is not the time to get sentimental." I told her.**

"**Well we look hot Bella come me some slack." She laughed.**

"**I personally think its our outfits." Alice said.**

"**Yeah, you would." I laughed. **

**Then we saw the weasels which brought are anger back.**

"**Dude's your chicks are here!" Some guy shouted towards Edward, Em and Jazz. They all turned and looked at us all smiling until they saw our expressions of anger clear on our face, their smiles instantly wiped off. They all came rushing over.**

"**Ali it wasn't my fault Emmett pushed me I didn't realise your shoes were there how was I suppose to know it was going to snap." He said desperately, well shit he's in trouble.**

"**WHAT! Please tell me they were not Gucci!" She demanded.**

"**They weren't Gucci?" Jasper said more like a question.**

"**Oh my God they were weren't they!" Alice said looking like she really needed a glass of water.**

"**Alice we have more important things to worry about!" Rose said giving her the 'look'. **

"**What's wrong Rosie?" Emmett asked.**

"**Bella?" Edward asked. We all pushed the papers into their chests.**

"**Look." Is all I said. All three of them looked at the paper and they're mouths dropped and then closed, they're fists were all clenched. The next thing I Knew they turned around heading towards the weasels.**

"**NEWTON" Edward shouted.**

"**CROWLEY" Emmett boomed.**

"**YORKIE" Jasper screamed.**

**We followed after them in case they ended up killing them although I wouldn't mind that, I don't want Edward behind bars.**

"**What the fuck is this!" Edward demanded.**

"**A piece of paper." Mike said sarcastically.**

"**Don't fucking test me!" Emmett shouted.**

"**Yorkie!" Jasper said through clenched teeth stepping forward.**

**Eric looked like he was about to piss himself, I think he was actually shaking.**

"**Fine Tanya, Lauren and Jessica did it they said they'd reward us later." He said.**

"**Please don't hit me." Tyler begged shielding his man areas but I'm sure there's nothing there to shield.**

"**I think we should go to Mr Parks about this." Alice told them.**

"**Ok let us go change first." Emmett said, they all turned around heading towards the changing rooms.**

"**Edward" I called running over to him and gave him a hard kiss.**

"**What was that for?" He asked smiling.**

"**You didn't kiss me today." I mumbled blushing, he stroked my cheeks and leant down to whispered in my ear.**

"**I'll make it up to you later." He promised I stood there totally stunned which made him smirk, we cant have that can we. He turned to carry on walked so I took that chance to slap his arse, which might I say completely surprised me.**

"**You better." I winked. I turned back to my sisters to wait for the boys to come out.**

"**I'm so going to storm into their cheerleading practice and push them off the top of the pyramid." Rose sneered.**

"**THAT'S IT!" Alice screeched.**

"**What pushing them off the pyramid ok I'm cool with that." Rose said.**

"**No, we join the cheerleading squad and take their spot as captains." She said clapping her hands whilst jumping up and down.**

"**Alice seriously cheerleading squad? I don't want to cheerlead." I whined.**

"**But you get to have 'Cullen' written on the back of your top." She said.**

"**I'm in." I said raising my hand, we all laughed.**

"**Why can we have 'Cullen' on our backs?" Rose asked.**

"**If your boyfriend is on the football team you can have their name on the back of your tops and this will be a boost on taking over the school." She screeched - again.**

"**I'm in." Rose said.**

"**Ok but only after the camping trip." I said.**

"**Fine." The boys came out shortly after, Edward walked over to me and put his arm round my waist.**

"**Lets go, people." Jazz said leading the way, we were all heading to Mr Parks office.**

**I felt Edwards hand creep lower and lower down my back, sneaky sexy man.**

"**Edward if this is your way on trying to be discrete it is not working I know where your going with that hand." I said smirking. **

"**Hmm…It's not my fault." He chuckled and to enforce his statement he squeezed my bum.**

**We arrived at Mr Parks office and Emmett knocked on the door we heard a gruff 'come in', so we opened the door and went In.**

"**What do you want?" He asked not looking up from his papers.**

"**Well Sir there's been a mistake on the tent sharing for the camping trip and we would like to change it." Alice said.**

"**No, you can't change it sorry." He said totally not sorry.**

"**bu-" Rose got cut off by Mr Parks.**

"**No buts now if you don't mind please leave." He said. **

**We all walked out of the office angry and ready to punch a wall.**

"**You wait and see I will piss on his tent!" Emmett boomed.**

"**Don't worry I have a plan." Alice said with a sly look.**

**

* * *

**

Not much happens in this chapter but it's setting us up for the next chapter :D

Next stop CAMPING TRIP - DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA Can't wait!

Please REVIEW and suggest what you want to happen on the trip

THANK YOUEE X


	16. Bitch In Pyjamas!

Watched Eclipse today! It was AMAZING! Well here is the next chapter hope you enjoy! XD

* * *

BPOV -

"Hair brush, toothbrush, soap, three bottles of water, hair straight-" Alice begun her check list before I cut her off.

"Ali, I don't know if you realise this but we are going camping." I spoke to her as if she was mentally incapable of understanding anything.

"I know." She said as if I was stupid.

"Then why on earth are you bringing a hair straighter?" I asked, setting my bag for the week next by the door.

"Because you wouldn't let me bring curlers.'

"Ali put it back." I said sternly.

"Fine" She said begrudgingly.

It was two in the morning on the day of our camping trip - groan. Rosalie was still in her room putting her stuff in her bag and Alice kept trying to put unnecessary stuff in her bag. We were still waiting for our boyfriends to come to our dorm and then we were all going to go down together. I didn't change into everyday clothes I just kept my pyjamas on and then I'm going to change when we have a pit stop.

We were all still pissed off about the whole tent situation but we plan on changing that, there is no way in hell that Edward is going to share a tent with Tanya skank Denali.

"Right I am ready to go." Rose said coming out of her room.

"We're all going on a camping trip!" Emmett sang busting into our dorm, with the most dorkiest glasses I have ever seen they had pink feathers all around the rim and they were huge.

"Emmett don't be embarrassing, take them off." Rose said.

"No way these are cool everyone Is wearing them." He said grinning.

"No they are not, I know fashion, they are not fashionable." Alice said sternly.

The next thing we knew Jasper and Edward came running into our room with their bags, it looks like they were sporting Emmett's glasses because they had the same ones on in different colours.

"Look Bella aren't these so cool!" Edward grinned running up to me so I could look at them.

"Jasper you better remove those from your face!" Alice screeched.

"C'mon Ali they are cool I got you a pair." He said smiling at her.

"I refuse to wear them Jazzy" Alice stomped her foot.

I looked at everyone and I couldn't hold in my laughter the situation was just too funny.

"Edward if you want to wear them then fine." I said to him kissing him lightly on the lips.

"See Em, Jazz I told you Bella wouldn't mind." He said putting an arm round me kissing my cheek.

"I can't look at those glasses anymore, lets go." Alice said picking up her bag and opening the door, we all grabbed our bags and followed Alice out.

"So do I get any of these super cool glasses?" I whispered to Edward.

"No Bella, don't think about it you are not putting them on." Alice screeched.

"How did she even hear that?" Edward whispered to me.

"I have my ways Edward." Alice said mysteriously.

We arrived at the trip entrance, everyone that was going on the trip was here. There was about fifty people here including us so that was good but I hoped it would be forty four of us meaning no sluts and weasels. Obviously the world hates me because I spotted them sitting on top of their bags - great.

"Everyone, listen up!" Mr parks shouted standing on top of some box so that everyone could see him.

"Partner up and make a line so then we can tell you if you are on Coach A or Coach B." He shouted, immediately people were running around trying to find a partner.

"ROSIE IS MY PARTNER!" Emmett shouted out shooting his hand up in the air.

"Mr Cullen, you don't need to tell me who your partner is!" Mr Parks shouted.

"Oh I know that, I'm just letting these punks who stare at her chest all the time know." He said glaring at some random dude walking by.

"Baby doll, will you be my partner?" Jasper asked.

"Of course do you honestly think I will let you sit five hours on a coach next to some hussy, as if." Alice said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You know Jasper I've always wondered why do you have a southern accent but Edward and Emmett don't?" I asked.

"Oh about two years ago I went on an exchange programme and so I stayed in Texas for a while I guess I picked up on their accent." He said smiling.

"Really? That's -" I was about to say cool but I got cut off my a annoying little nasally voice.

"Eddie, will you be my partner seeing as we are sharing a tent?" She made her voice sound lower trying to be seductive but it sounded like she was doing an impression of a man with a fur ball stuck down his throat.

"Tanya I would rather stick pins in my eyes very slowly until my eyes start to bleed. Leave me alone!" Edward shouted.

"Hmm you never said that before Bella the Bitch turned up, in fact I remember a time when we skipped lesson and spent hours making out." She said, that is when I snapped.

"Look you crazy delusional slut I suggest you get out of here right now, you think I'm a bitch? Hmm maybe I am but right now I am a bitch in pyjamas and I haven't got the patience for your ugly face go back to your minions and get out of my face. Ok? Good." I said inches from her face.

"Fine Swan but just remember who is sharing a tent tonight with your boyfriend" She gave me a sickly sweet smile and walked back to Lauren and Jessica all laughing.

"Nicely said." Edward said bending down to kiss me lightly on the lips.

"Way too tell her Bells" Rose said nudging me in the shoulder.

"Well I've had enough of her why can't her and her little pathetic friends just fuck out of our lives." I huffed.

"Don't worry about it love." Edward said draping his arm around my shoulders.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie and Alice you're all on coach A, you can go on the coach now." Mr parks told us and walked off to tell the other groups what coach they were on.

"Thank god! We're on the same coach." Rose said.

"Yeah I'm just hoping the sluts aren't on our coach." Ali said.

"And the weasels, you can't forget them." Emmett said Jasper and Edward nodded their heads in agreement.

"Right c'mon guys lets go I want the seats in the back." I told them and we all got on the coach and sat in the seats at the back.

"Edward open the window please its hot in here." I said to him, they really need the air conditioning on I felt like I was in a sauna.

"Hmm that's not the only thing that is hot." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Edward it is three in the morning I'm hot aggravated and tired this is so not the time for your perviness." I said leaning my head on his shoulder closing my eyes, he put his arm round me to make me comfortable.

"Ok sweetie go to sleep." He said kissing my head. This is why I love Edward he acts all cocky but he's really sweet and sensitive. Wait! Love? I do not love him.

Do I? Could I see myself with him in ten years? Yes but that's normal right? I mean I sometimes imagine little bronze haired children with brown eyes running around the back garden. Oh my god that is not normal.

"Babe you alright?" Edward asked.

"Huh yeah I'm fine." I said smiling up at him which he returned, that gorgeous smile. Yes I love him. I kissed his cheek and cuddled into him my content moment was ruined by ugly nasally voices couldn't we catch a break. At least it wasn't coming from inside the coach. They were having an argument with Mr parks.

"Mr P like our boyfriends are on coach A we should be like with them." Lauren said.

"My name is not Mr P! IT'S MR PARKS!" He shouted anger all over his face.

"Like whatever." Jess said.

"Your on coach B now MOVE!" He shouted pointing to coach B. They huffed and grabbed their bags getting on coach B I feel sorry for the people on that coach although the weasels were on there. Hmm actually I don't feel sorry for them.

"Thank God they aren't on our coach I would commit suicide." Jasper said leaning his head back on his seat.

Our coach was now full and everyone was really tired so many people went to sleep.

"Night night Edward." I whispered.

"Night love." He whispered back kissing my head.

* * *

I'm going to try and get the next chapter up by tomorrow or even tonight. This is when the Drama is gonna happen :D Any ideas? Feel free to tell me

REVIEW X


	17. Footsteps!

BPOV-

"Honey wake up we're at a pit stop for breakfast." A smooth velvety voice whispered into my ear.

"Five more minutes." I said rubbing my head against who I assumed was Edward's shoulder, I've never really noticed before but he smells good.

"Sweety Everyone else is off the coach having breakfast." He said trying to get me up.

"You smell good." I said smiling, which caused him to chuckle.

"If you don't get up then I'm going to have to tickle you." He said. That got my attention I shot right up and glared at him.

"You wouldn't." I said

"Well now I wouldn't because you're up lets go." He said standing up.

"You tricked me." I said standing up glaring at him.

"Yep." He smirked.

"I Knew there was a reason why I liked you." I said kissing him on the lips I was just about to open my mouth to give him entrance but then I pulled away.

"Come on Edward we need to go and have breakfast you know it's the most important meal of the day." I smirked grabbing my bag and getting off the coach.

"I'm going to get you back for that Swan." He whispered into my ear, then opened the door to the café which was full of students going on the trip.

"EDDIE BELLSIE OVER HERE!" Em shouted from across the café waving his arms around the place like a lunatic then I heard a slap.

"Ow Rosie that hurt." Em pouted rubbing the back of his head.

We walked over to the booth they were sitting in they all had these breakfast sandwich thing they looked nice.

"Oooh Edward I want one of them." I said licking my lips I didn't realise how hungry I was.

"Ok you sit down I'll get it." He said kissing me and walked over to the line. I sat down and no one spoke.

"Since when did Edward become a sap?" Jasper asked chuckling.

"Honey you can't talk you bought me roses the other day and said one was for each day we've been going out." Alice said kissing his cheek. Emmett spat out his food and started laughing his head off.

"Dude your such a chick." Emmett said which earned another slap from rose.

"Ow Rose stop slapping me." He pouted.

"What you think because he was being romantic he's a 'chick'. So your saying that you wouldn't do that for me?" Rose said giving Em the 'look'

"Of course not Rosie I would buy you the world if I could." He said pleading with his eyes.

"HA! That sounds like a crap chat up line Em." Edward laughed sitting down giving me my food and tucking into his own.

"I missed you." I said kissing him on his cheek.

"I missed you too." He said pecking my lips.

"Dude they're worse don't worry." Jasper whispered to Em.

"I can hear you, you know." I said to Jasper.

"How do they do that?" Em whispered to Jasper and Edward.

"Swan power." Me Alice and Rose said at the same time then laughed.

"That's some freaky shit." Em said.

"I find it endearing." Edward said smiling at me.

"You find her pee endearing." Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"You can't speak Jazz I recall hearing you sleep talk the other night, what did you say?…Alice you smell of cherries beautiful cherries." Edward said imitating Jasper, which caused us all to laugh.

"Guys I need to change out of my clothes." Rose said standing up.

"Yeah meet you lot in the coach." Alice said. We all stood up with our bags I grabbed my sandwich and started eating and then we headed to the toilets.

"You know I have this feeling that something is going to happen on this trip." Alice told us. Whenever Alice had a feeling about something it was generally true.

"Good feeling or bad?" I asked.

"I don't know its neither good nor bad." she said frustrated.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see then wont we." Rose smiled at us.

"Now lets get changed." I said. We all went into separate cubicles and got dressed into more comfortable camping clothes but they were fashionable they have to be if your with Alice. We all came out and headed for the coach. We heard a thump and looked up. Jaspers face was squished against the window and he looked like a fish which made me laugh.

We rushed onto the coach and found Emmett pushing Jasper against the window and Edward was sitting there laughing so I went over and sat on his lap.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jasper ate the last bit of his sandwich so Em felt the need to use violence against him." He chuckled putting his arms around me.

"Are we going to be the soon?" I asked.

"Yep we only have about another hour travelling then we're going to hike and then set up tents." He said the last bit with venom.

"Don't worry Edward as if I would let you share a tent with those slut us Swans have a plan." I smiled.

"Thank god." He said kissing me. Emmett and Jasper had sat back down in their seats especially after Rosalie threatened to throw Emmett's TV out of the window.

As promised we were on the coach for another hour me and Edward were so bored we ended up playing eye spy but he kept being cheesy and kept saying B and the answers would be Bella, Beautiful, Brown and bucktooth betty which I thought was hilarious and nearly pissed myself laughing. I thought he made her up but then he pointed her out to me and I immediately shut up to which then he started laughing.

We finally arrived all I could see was green, green and a mountain - wonderful. It was massive it looked like a jungle or something. Someone could easily get lost in there.

"Well here we are." Edward said.

"This was worse than I thought it looks so dirty." Alice scrunched up her nose.

"Yes Alice because a mountain/Forest was really going to be clean, wasn't it." I said

"No need for sarcasm missy" she said.

"Right come on lets go." Rose said we all grabbed our bags and headed over to where they were doing the registers after they did that Mr Parks began to speak.

"Right you will all follow me we will be walking for about roughly half an hour then we will stop and put up tents and then build a campfire eat dinner and go to bed." He said and picked up his bag and started hiking, everyone huffed and picked up their bags following behind.

"Come on lets get this over with." Edward said holding my hand.

"So what is this plan of your so then we don't have to share a tent with _them._" He said.

"Can't tell you." I smiled mischievously.

"Sneaky minx." He said tugging my hand to pull me closer.

"That's me." I said cheerfully.

"Bella there is something I need to tell you when we're alone" He said completely serious.

"Why Can't you tell me now?" I asked slightly worried of what he wanted to say.

"Because I want to tell you somewhere more appropriate and when we're alone." He said smiling warmly at me. It can't be bad judging by that smile. I'll let it go for now I decided but he better tell me soon.

We walked for ages and my feet really hurt and I was tired all I wanted to do was curl up and snuggle with Edward, I really have turned into a sap, oh well Edward is worth it.

We finally arrived thank fuck for that Mr parks set his bag down and looked at everyone giving evil looks to Mike who was all red and looked like he was about to die.

"Now with your partner set up your tent you should have instructions with you." He said turning and started setting up his tent.

"Good luck." I whispered to Edward who looked like he was about to walk to his death.

"You to." He kissed me and walked over to Tanya who immediately started flirting - stupid bitch.

"Bella I'll set up the tent why don't you just sit down and rest." He said what a kiss up, might as well enjoy it. I sat down on a blanket,

"Ok Mike." I said turning away from him glaring at Tanya who was jumping up and down moaning about breaking a nail, Edward glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"Are you mentally incapable of putting up a tent I can do it in my sleep." I heard Rose yell at Tyler, that's my girl.

I had to wait another hour before Mike got the tent up I didn't see the point I wasn't staying in it for long anyway. I went over around the camp fire to have dinner which was soup that tasted of donkey crap.

"Hmm this tastes…interesting." Edward said sitting down.

"Hey. How was Tanya?" I asked.

"Oh my gawd I like totally broke a nail." He put on a nasally girly voice which made me spit out my soup.

"Ha! Sounds like you had tones of fun."

"Yeah I'd rather have a cow fart in my face." He said. Which cause another laughing fit.

"nice."

"Where's the rest of the gang?" I asked.

"Still putting up the tents I think."

"I think we have to go bed soon Mr Parks being old and that." I said.

"Yeah Bella about what I said earlier I really do need to speak to you in private." He said looking down at me.

"Ok how about -" I got cut off by Mr Parks.

"Right everyone I want you all to go back to your tent we have a big day tomorrow." He said everyone scurried back to their tents.

"Hmm later?" I asked.

"Sure." he said kissing me lightly on the lips. I turned away and headed over to meet Rose and Alice. They were already waiting for me.

"Right you know what to do right." Rose said.

"Yep." I said.

"Meet back here in half an hour, right?" Alice asked. We all agreed and headed for our own tents. I opened the zip and Mike was asleep, perfect. I reached into my bag and pulled out my bottle of apple juice and poured it on the floor of the tent and on his crotch area. I quickly put the bottle back in the bad. And the pulled out this scented stuff which smelt like cat piss if you asked me and started waving It around my tent.

Once I put everything back in my bag and the tent smelt. I screamed and ran out of the tent with my bag.

"Wa?" Mike's sleepy voice came and then he yelled and run out of his tent. I heard Rose and Alice scream and run towards me.

Everyone was awake by this point people were poking their heads out of their tents and then Mr Parks came out.

"What on Earth is going on out here!" He demanded.

"The…they…peed themselves!" Alice said in hysterics, she was really good at acting. Mr Parks looked at the boys and then back at us.

"Girls you may go find a pair that you can share a tent with." He said to us, then looked at the boys.

"As for you didn't you're parents potty train you!" He shouted.

"Remember meet back at that rock in about ten minutes." Rose whispered. I walked over to Edward's tent and unzipped it which caused Tanya to scream.

"Surprise!" I shouted crawling into the tent.

"What are you doing here this is mine and Edward's tent!" Tanya demanded.

"Hmm lets just say Mikey had a little accident so here I am." I said crawling in between Tanya and Edward making a point to put my arm over Edward and nudge her out of the way.

"This is so like unfair." She sneered.

"Get over it." Edward said kissing the top of my head. Tanya huffed and turned away. After five minutes Tanya was asleep she snores really loud.

"We have to go meet the rest of the gang." I whispered to Edward he nodded his head and put a finger to his lips signalling to be quiet. We unzipped the tent and stepped out. And headed to meet them.

They were all ready waiting there grinning like idiots.

"That was fucking amazing not only did we get out of sharing a tent with them I have blackmail material on them weasels for the rest of their pathetic little lives!" Em grinned.

The next thing I knew I was being hugged tightly by Edward.

"Thank god that you saved me that was the torturing thing I have ever had to suffer." He said.

We then heard something, we all ignored it but then it sounded again it sounded like footsteps or something. Jasper shh'd us.

"Maybe its nothing." Alice whispered but she was clearly afraid. Personally I was so scared I could shit myself and wouldn't care. We heard It again but this time we silently started walking towards it we only had one flash light. We kept hearing it we walked for about five minutes.

"Guys where are we?" Rose asked scared. We looked around we were far away from the site it was pitch black and all you could see was trees and dirt It was like something out of a horror film which was definitely not comforting.

We heard the footsteps again but this time it was faster like we were being surrounded. Edward grabbed my hand and we all started running I didn't know for how long but that sound kept following us my heart was beating like a drum so loud I could almost hear it beating in my chest.

Then it stopped.

We all stopped running we were in the middle of no where.

"Guys where are we?" I asked a tear running down my cheek as I hid my face into Edward's chest.

"I don't know love." He said hugging me tight but I heard the fear in his voice.

We all hunched together holding onto each other we didn't want to let anyone out of our sight.

"Where did those footstep noises come from is someone else here what if it's a murderer or something I'm scared Jazz." Alice cried. I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't I was scared as well.

"Well I know where we are." Emmett said "We're lost."


	18. Fuck My Life!

Hope you Enjoy! :D

* * *

BPOV-

"Look guys if we keep walking we're just going to end up further into the woods and we will definitely be lost." I told them.

We had been walking for what seemed like ages trying to find our way back but the problem is its pitch black, we have only one flash light that is nearly dead and we have no clue where the hell we are.

"I agree with Bella maybe we should stop walking, try and get some sleep then see if we can find our way back when it's morning and we can actually see." Rose said.

"Okay but who was that running through the woods? I can't sleep if there is some murderer running around trying to kill us." Alice whimpered hugging Jasper's arm close.

"Me, Jasper and Emmett will take it in turns on patrol, I'll go first." Edward said, the guys both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah but you will get hardly any sleep." I said concerned, I didn't want him to lose sleep because if I know Edward he will end up staying up the whole night which I did not want.

"So? I'm not going to let you be in danger, I will stay up for days if I have to as long as you are safe." He said with pure honestly which in that moment made me love him more, I gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Fine but I'm staying up with you." I said, he started to protest but I cut him off before he could.

"We will do the patrols in pairs, Me and you then Alice and Jasper then Rose and Emmett. So then you don't get bored and everyone will be more safe." I said proud of my plan.

"It does make sense." Emmett agreed.

"Fine but stay together, we don't want anyone disappearing." Jasper said.

Everyone nodded and we all went with our partners to find a spot to rest. Me and Edward lied down resting against a tree trunk. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into his side.

"What should we do to keep us awake?" He whispered to me.

"Hmm I don't know… how about you tell me what you wanted to tell me earlier?" I asked, the curiosity was killing me.

"Now Is not the right time love." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

He was going to answer but then he closed his mouth and put a finger to my lips as if he was listening for something.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered.

"Hear wh-" I cut off because I heard something it sounded like a branch snap - someone is here.

I looked up at Edward with wide eyes terror clearly written all over my face. We both shot right up. We turned, looking around us to see if we could spot anything but all we could see was darkness.

"Guys wake up." I whispered at them, they all groaned.

"Now!" Edward whisper yelled. They all were wide awake now and stood up.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, Edward held a finger up to his lips.

"Shhh…listen." Everyone was quiet looking around and listening. Then the noise came again by now Alice had a tear strolling down her cheek.

"It's going to be ok" Jasper tried to calm her but it wasn't working.

"I think that maybe now we should just all stay up." Rose suggested, we all nodded and sat in a circle on the ground.

"So what should we do?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know but I'm starting to get cold." I shivered, Edward took off his jacket and put it around me, I obviously protested.

"Edward you will get cold take it back" I said trying to shrug the jacket off my shoulders.

"I don't care as long as you are warm" He said hugging me close . Could he get any sweeter? Obviously not because Alice and Rose immediately started awing.

"When did you say I love you to each other?" Alice asked. What the hell, how did she know I loved him. I didn't look at him, I didn't want to see the mortified expression on his face 'how the hell could I love her' he's probably thinking.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Edward till hadn't spoken probably to disgusted to speak.

"You know, when did you say 'I love you'?" She asked as if I couldn't hear her.

"What? I don't love Edward, your talking crazy." You'd be crazy not to love Edward but I couldn't say that I didn't want him to find out like this.

I chanced a look at him, I saw hurt on his face but was replaced with anger.

"What, so you have to be crazy to be in love with me!" He semi-yelled.

"What no, I didn-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"You know what just forget it, I'm going to sleep if you need me, wake me up." He was still angry, he stood up and stormed off without another word.

I had tears streaming down my face, I didn't mean it like that, I do love him, I just didn't want this to be the way I said I love you to him. What I don't get is why he acted that way, unless he loves me as well. No, that couldn't be, could it? Oh shit.

I got up to go after him and tell him that I am completely in love with him but then I got stopped.

"Maybe you should let him cool down first." Rose suggested.

"No-" I started to protest.

"How could you do that to my brother!" Emmett demanded.

"No-"

"Cant you see that he loves you!" Jasper shouted.

"But I-"

"You just acted like a complete bitch!" Emmett screamed.

"HEY! Don't you dare call my sister a bitch!" Rosalie defended me, I didn't want them to fight because of me so I stopped them.

"No, they're right. The truth is I do love him but I didn't want him to find out like this. I'd rather tell him on my own." I whispered, I was still crying. I tried to go after him but got stopped again.

"Sorry Bella" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time.

"Its cool guys." I smiled at them, I noticed Alice had been quiet throughout the whole exchange.

I stood back up to go after him, I had absolutely no clue as to where he was so I ended up just stumbling through the woods. I'm not sure how long I was walking but I had a feeling I was walking in circles. Until I saw an opening so as you do I headed towards there. I was watching my feet because I didn't want to fall.

That's when I heard someone in front of me.

"Hello." A voice came, I looked up.

Fuck my life.

* * *

Hmmm... so who was it. or was it more than one person ?

I want to hear your theories so REVIEW! :)

All will be revealed next chapter.

Thank Youee X


	19. Free!

Next chapter ;D...

* * *

BPOV-

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

"Hello dear, welcome to our home, where everything is natural." A middle aged woman said stepping closer so naturally I stepped back. I shielded my eyes there was about ten of them, this is horrible.

"Dear there is no need to shield yourself, there is nothing wrong with what God created." She said.

"Of course you would think so, you're all standing in front of me stark naked." I said to them. This is just my luck the people we thought were axe murderers were in fact…

A nudist colony.

"God created us naked so that is how we will be from now and forever, there is nothing wrong with it. Why don't you sit down and you can have some of our fresh herbed soup." She said.

I unshielded my eyes there was about four middle ages women and six middle aged men. I walked over to one of the logs that were round the fire keeping my distance from them and trying not to look at their naked bodies it was seriously rather disturbing.

The lady handed me a little wooden bowl filled with herbal soup.

"Oh my gosh! Honey what an earth have you done to your poor nails." Some guy said sitting down next to me taking my hand.

"Huh?" I said looking at my nails, they were perfectly fine to me.

"You shouldn't bite your nails it ruins them, I never bite my nails you never know when the right guy will come along and he might look at your nails and immediately turn around." He said. I really doubt they would look at your nails but oh well.

"Are you gay?" I asked curiously I didn't mean to blurt it out like that but like I said I was curious.

"Yes darling, my name is Sebastian and this Is my boyfriend Luke but I like to call him lucky." He nudged my elbow the guy who I assumed was Luke walked over.

"Hey sweetie, my names Luke." He said waggling his fingers.

"Hmm hi. My name is Bella." I smiled at them.

The rest of the colony started gathering around the camp fire.

"Its time." Some woman said. What the hell does that mean are they going to sacrifice me or something. Oh shit.

"Time for…what?" I asked scared shitless.

"To sing, silly." Sebastian said as If it was obvious.

So that is what they started doing - they sang. They mainly sang hymns that I couldn't recognise, but a few of them I did so I sang along. Nudist aren't that bad. Until they stood up to dance around the fire. Nudists dancing - this can't be good.

"Come on Bells lets dance." Sebastian said holding out his hand.

Well I guess my siblings and my friends and my boyfriend - I think, hasn't even bothered to come find me I could be dead for all they know and they don't even care so I thought why the hell not.

I took his hand and started dancing around with them once you blocked out the ten naked bodies around you, it wasn't that bad I was even laughing and having a good time.

I looked over and Luke was burning some incense candle I don't know what it was but I started to feel free and energetic like Alice when she drinks coffee.

"WOO! I can see why you like living out here naked." I shouted out to Sebastian.

"Tell me about it sweet cheeks you get to feel so free." He grinned.

Hmm…I felt like the odd one out, well I guess you only get to life once, I thought to myself. Oh what the hell. I lifted up my shirt and chucked it, I think it landed in a tree. I still had my bra on thought.

"Woo Bellsy is joining us." Sebastian cheered.

I reached back to unclasp my bra but then I heard something, no I heard them.

"Bella, Where are you?" I heard Emmett shout.

"Bells?" Rose yelled.

"Bel-" I heard Edward cut off. I turned around and there they were. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice standing in a line with their mouths wide open and their eyes popping of their heads.

"What the." Emmett said dropping the flashlight.

I ignored them and reached for my clasp on my bra and unclasped it, yay im free. I started dancing around the fire. That's when I noticed I still have my trousers on. Edward started running towards me with the jacket I had earlier wrapping It around me.

"What the hell are you doing!" I shouted at him trying to get the jacket off.

"What am I doing! What are you doing!" He demanded.

"Why do you care, I could've died and you didn't come looking for me." I said looking him dead in the eye.

"I've been looking for you for about an hour as soon as I knew you had gone, now why are you parading around naked with a bunch of naked people!" He demanded.

"I don't have to answer to you." I said.

"What because you don't love me? Or don't you care at all about me anymore?" He said, oh great angry Edward was back. I ripped the Jacket off me so I stood there with my breasts on fall display and started my rant.

"Do you fucking hear yourself when you speak or does shit just come out. Of course I love you, you dick. I just didn't want you finding out like that but nooo you just jump to conclusions and I am here dancing with a naked colony because I was looking for you and I found them. So yeah we weren't being chased by murderers it was naked people. Happy? Good." I said.

Edward's eyes kept going from my face to my chest like he couldn't decide which one to look at but then his lips suddenly crashed onto mine.

"I love you too and I'm sorry for shouting at you love." He panted.

"Don't worry about it." I said kissing him again, I missed the way his tongue felt fighting for dominance with mine. Until we heard a cough from behind.

"Er guys am I imagining a bunch of naked people in front of me?" Jasper asked confused which caused the rest of us to laugh.

Rose went and got my shirt for me and handed it to me which I immediately put on because if I didn't I don't think me and Edward would walk out of here virgins.

I turned to Luke and Sebastian and the rest of the group.

"Well guys do you think you could show us where to go to get back to our camp site?" I asked them.

"Sure we can sweetie, I will take you." Sebastian said putting an arm around me which caused Edward to growl. I walked over to him and whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry Edward I think your more his type, if you know what I mean."

He looked at me confused until realisation crossed his face he quickly grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in front of him as if to hide himself from them.

"Don't be shy, you'll come around." Sebastian winked at him and started leading the way back.

"I really doubt that." Edward whispered.

It was actually quite surprising the walk back to the camp site was only about an hour I thought it was more, the sun was rising I think it was about 7am, no sleep for us I take it.

"Thank you Sebastian and if I ever want to become a nudist I know where to go." I said hugging him.

"Yes and you can bring your boyfriend too." He winked and then headed back into the woods.

We decided it was pointless getting back into the tents so we decided to sit and wait for everyone to wake up.

* * *

I bet you wasnt expecting that was you?

Hope you enjoyed

PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Thank Youee


	20. Shit!

Next chapter sorry it took so long been a bit busy lately ! X Enjoyy X

* * *

BPOV -

"Be right back, I need to piss." Emmett said standing up.

We were still waiting for everyone to wake up and come out of their tents, I honestly don't think I can be bothered to do anything today I was so damn tired dancing with naked people does that to you I guess.

"Emmett I don't think we need to know that, thank you very much." Jasper said as Emmett was walking away.

"I'm bored." Alice sighed.

"We should've stayed with the naked people." I said, which caused them all to look at me like I was crazy.

"What? They were nice people it was quite fun dancing without a top on." I said, wait that sounded a bit slutty hmm oh well.

"Yeah Eddie thought it was fun as well." Jasper said laughing at his joke.

"Shut up." Edward blushed slightly.

"I think we should go back there before we go to see Sebastian and Luke." I told them.

"Er… no way." Edward said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Bella they kept staring at my manly areas I am not comfortable with that." Edward said crossing his arms.

"So they are nice people if I remember quite rightly you kept staring at my 'womanly areas'." I said sternly crossing my arms as well.

"There's a difference you're my girlfriend." He said.

"So that means you automatically can look at my breasts!" I asked angrily.

"Yes… I mean no?" Edward said confused.

"You'd be lucky to ever see my breasts again Edward Anthony Cullen. I cannot believe you said that!" I glared at him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I am so confused." He said.

"Yeah and so is a chicken who is just about to be killed." I huffed.

"What?"

"I don't know I think it's my time of the month or something." I said hugging him.

Alice, Rose and Jasper were just sitting there gawking at me.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious.

"What the hell was that? That must have been the weirdest argument I have ever witnessed." Alice said.

I was just about to reply but then Emmett came over with a massive grin on his face.

"What's got you smiling so big?" Rose asked curiously.

"You'll see." He said mysteriously and sat down on the log.

"NEWTON, CROWLEY AND YORKIE GET YOUR FILTHY BUTTS HERE NOW!" We heard Mr Parks screaming whilst coming out of his tent, face as purple as an eggplant.

People were all now waking up and coming out of their tents whilst the weasels were scurrying over to Mr parks eyes wide open - afraid.

"You scumbags! As soon as we get back I am phoning your parents to tell them that you idiots still need potty training! You come over to my tent and urinated all over it. Filth! I can't even bare to look at your sorry excuse for a face." He shouted.

"But we…" Mike started to cut in.

"Save it you are in charge of cooking food for the camp. Disgusting." Mr Parks said and walked away from them making sure people were getting up.

We looked over at Emmett who was laughing so hard I think he might explode.

"I told you I would piss on his tent." He said before exploding into another fit of laughter.

"Ugh Emmett that's gross." Rose said scrunching her nose.

"Well done man." Jasper said and him and Edward both high fived him.

"The best part was the fact that he assumed it was them." Edward said.

"I kind of feel sorry for them everyone now thinks they have bladder problems." I said.

"I don't feel sorry for them, remember the tent incident." Alice said.

"Your right they had it coming." I said glaring at the back of their stupid worthless heads.

Everyone was now out of their tents and we were all sitting around the logs. No one knew that we were out all night so that was a plus.

"Today we are going to be walking for about half an hour and there is a river going down stream and we will all be going on canoes so partner up." Mr parks said.

"Where does the canoes come from?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know someone probably has a business out here." He said.

"Eddie will you be my partner, we can share a canoe it will be so romantic." The voice of Tanya butted in.

"Bitch, you would've thought you would get the hint. He does not like you, he thinks you're a slut and he does not want you so back the fuck off." I glared at her.

"He doesn't know what he wants." She stated.

"Er… I think I do and it is not you." Edward said as if she was mentally retarded, maybe she was.

"Now that we have that covered, Edward will you be my partner?" I asked knowing his answer.

"I would love to." He smiled at me. I turned back to Tanya.

"Now Fuck off." I said shooing her away she glared at me and walked over to mike.

"Have fun with pee pee Newton." Edward laughed and I joined in.

"God, I love you." I pecked his lips.

We stood up and grabbed our back packs and followed the rest of the group.

"I might just go asleep in the canoe." I told Edward, my eyes drooping.

"Yeah but then we would end up in the middle of no where and won't be able to find our way back." He said putting his arm around me.

"That wont happen because you won't be sleeping, I will be sleeping you will be paddling." I told him which caused him to pout.

"Sorry but do you really want a cranky Bella? No I didn't think so." I smiled at him but he carried on pouting.

"Fine I wont go asleep. Happy?" I asked.

"Ecstatic." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Alice why on earth do you have three pairs of heels in your bag?" I heard Jasper's voice ask.

"Because I don't go out with a pair, spare and a spare pair." She said as if it was obvious.

"Trust me don't fight her on it, she will kill you." I said sternly.

"They're lovely darling." He smiled at her but still had on a confused face.

"Emmett! Stop smelling my hair like a freaking animal!" Rose huffed.

Emmett had his face smothered in Rose's hair smelling and breathing it in as if it was air.

"But babe it smells of cinnamon! That's amazing most girls hair smells of just shampoo or soap but you smell of cinnamon." He beamed.

"So you go around smelling girls hair?" Rose asked.

"What? No… you know what I mean." He said.

"Yeah Alice's hair smells of apples." Jasper smiled.

"Bella's smells of strawberries." Edward put in.

"See you have hair that smells naturally of food." He beamed.

Me, Rose and Alice gave him the stink eye. That's just great my hair naturally smells of food.

"Never tell a girl she smells of food you idiot." Rose slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! Rosie it was meant as a compliment, come back." He said following Rose.

"You know I love the smell of you're hair." Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Kiss arse." I laughed.

"Right go and get your vests so you don't drown! Yeah because we wouldn't want that." He mumbled the last bit sarcastically.

We put on the vests and the guy gave us a safety talk on what to do if you drown, then we all headed over to the canoes.

"Ooo Jazzy I want the pink one look its so pretty." Alice jumped up and down on the spot clapping her hands.

Me and Edward ended up in a baby blue one. We sat down and he had the paddle whilst I sat opposite him. Everyone was moaning about their canoes and how ugly it was.

"Right when I blow the whistle that is when we paddle out, I don't want people left behind, mainly because I cannot be bothered to come back and get you. Trust me I will leave you." Mr parks grumbled from his gay canoe, is he ever not grumpy. He blew the whistle and everyone started paddling including us.

We were in between Tanya and Mike and Rose and Emmett. Great I have to endure god knows how long with a slut and a weasel wonderful.

"Eddie this is like destiny ending up next to each other!" Tanya squealed.

"Er no its only called destiny, if destiny means stalking." Edward replied , I smiled at him and mouthed 'I love you' in which he returned. They're canoe was drifting further away from us thank god.

But then ten minutes later Edward made me paddle which I could not do we wasn't getting anywhere and to make matters worse, Tanya and Mike's canoe came closer and no one was paddling.

"Ugh its all your fault you dropped the paddle you are like such an idiot!" Tanya screamed at Mike.

"Whatever maybe if you wasn't droning on about Edward ' Oh my gawd don't you think he's hair is sexy' No I don't fucking think that." Mike shouted. Wow that's the most I've heard him.

"What is that? Oh my God! Its like a lizard or something get it out get it out." She squealed standing up screaming.

"Edward I fucking give up I cant even hold the damn paddle!" I said angrily waving the paddle around until It hit something and then a splash sound came after. I looked over and Tanya was no longer inside the canoe.

"Shit!"

"Fuck." Edward said then we looked at each other and then we heard loud laughing coming from Emmett and Rose uncontrollably giggling. I gave the paddle to Edward.

"Paddle Edward!" I screamed and then he started paddling - fast, we were speeding in front of everyone. Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice were following both couples laughing. Then the memory played back in my head and I started laughing and Edward joined in.

"I have to give it to you sis that was amazing." Emmett leaned over and high fived me. Then Jasper stopped laughing and was staring straight ahead.

"Er guys." he said pointing ahead, we all turned and looked and suddenly stopped laughing.

"Shit." Edward stated.

* * *

Thankk youee X


	21. Are we alone?

Ok im going to start off by saying I am so so SORRY for not updating in i dont know how long. I was on holiday and they didnt have phone signal let alone an internet connection! But I hope you like this chapter.

Thank youee X

* * *

BPOV-

Oh God. Oh God. Oh god we're going to die, or get murdered.

Whilst we were laughing our heads off the boats seemed to have gone off root and what I mean by that is that we're in the middle of bloody no where and our boats have stopped and we've hit a rock.

"The boat won't move!" Emmett screamed in a high pitched voice.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett I think we've established that don't you." Jazz said rocking his and Alice's boat trying to get it unstuck.

"Jazz will you stop! You're splashing my hair and ruining my clothes." Alice screeched.

"Em if you're crying I will dump you." Rose said whilst staring at Em who was drying his eyes.

"I'm not… Jasper splashed me." He said clearly lying.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Shut up!" Edward shouted. Everyone fell silent staring at Edward.

"Right we need a plan otherwise we're going to be stranded here in the middle of the river." I told everyone calmly.

"We can't fucking move!"

"I'm not swimming my clothes will be ruined!"

"Em please do not cry again!"

"I have something in my eye!" Everyone screamed at once.

"Quit it!" I screamed starting to get a bit angry and agitated myself.

"Relax, love." Edward whispered putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Stop shouting, I'm sorry Alice but the only way we're going to get out of this mess is to swim but the question is where to?" Edward asked calmly hugging me close to him.

"How about there?" Emmett asked pointing pass the trees on the dry land.

We all looked to wear he was pointing and we could see a house, it looked abandoned by the look of it, it looked like a fucking haunted house if I'm being honest.

"I'm not going in there." Alice said firmly.

"Doll it's the only place we can swim to, we can't swim back because the river is going down stream." Jasper stated soothingly.

"Yeah he's right we have to swim over to there." Edward said taking off his jacket.

"Edward I'm scared I'm not that much of a good swimmer." I said looking uncertainly at the water.

"Hey don't worry I'll hold on to you." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Ok thank you." I said kissing him on the lips.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward jumped in the water first so that they could help us girls out, which Rose didn't find pleasing.

"Em this is the twenty first century I think I can take care of myself. Not all girls are weak you know." She glared at him.

"Speak for yourself." Alice said taking Jasper's hand and jumped in.

"It's fucking freezing, Oh my god! My make-up." She was patting her cheek I don't know what the hell that is suppose to achieve.

Edward took one of my hands and help me get in the water without injuring myself, that's the last thing we need. The water was bloody cold though and it didn't help when I kept getting splashed in the face where the water is hitting the rocks.

Edward had one arm around my waste to keep me above water and we started swimming towards land, but I don't think we thought it through - the water is going down stream meaning it is going to take us with it.

"We're going to die." Alice screamed over dramatically.

"Guys hold on to me I'm holding on to a branch." Emmett yelled out to us. He was holding on to a branch off a tree that was sort of leaning over. Rose was holding on to his waist then me, Edward, Alice and finally Jasper.

"Ok but how the bloody hell do we get out of this pickle!" Edward shouted.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Edward did you just say pickle?" Emmett asked on the verge of laughter and then we all started laughing apart from Edward.

"Wasn't that funny." He mumbled to himself.

"I think we can pull ourselves up the branch its long and thick…" He told us.

"Are you talking about the branch Em ?" Jasper asked slightly disgusted.

"wha…ohh" He laughed to himself.

We all managed to get on dry land without any casualties thank god! Apart from Alice in hysterics because her clothes were covered in mud.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked pulling me in for a hug obviously noticing my shivering.

"Just cold." I told him snuggling further into his chest.

"You smell." I told him giggling slightly.

"Like a goat's arse." He chuckled.

"Are we going to go to that house then?" Jasper asked.

"Jazzy do we have to? it wouldn't surprise me if there is murderers hiding in there." Alice whispered. We all looked at the house with uncertainty.

"It looks abandoned. We have no where else to go we don't even know where we are." Rose said.

"Fine but if I get murdered or kidnapped I'm blaming you lot." Alice said crossing her arms.

"Don't worry come on, we'll see if anyone is in there first if not we'll just go in or break in or whatever you want to call it." I told them as we all began to walk over to the house.

"Who's going to knock? Because I'm not I don't want to be the first to die." Alice said glaring at the door.

"Jesus Alice! Stop fucking moaning ok? Have you got a better option? No, didn't think so." Rose glared at Alice which she returned with her own.

"Look we shouldn't fight, we have to stick together." Jasper told us.

"Did you get that from a movie? You're only saying it because your girlfriend is on the receiving end of the argument." Emmett glared at him.

"What the fuck Emmett! Maybe if your girlfriend didn't have her head so far up her arse…!" I cut Jasper off.

"All of you shut up! I will fucking knock on the door ok! And don't you dare say shit about either of my sisters!" I glared at them walking angrily to the door and pounded on it. I could feel Edward come up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Calm." He said simply, I instantly relaxed into him. No one answered the door, I knocked again and still no answer.

"I don't think anyone lives here, that window over there is broken and it just looks dark and gloomy as if no one has looked after it or lived here for ages." Edward said.

"Probably because they haven't" Alice mumbled under her breath.

"Will you all stop trying to pick a fight?" I asked them all on the verge of losing my temper if not I already have.

"The doors open." Edward said pushing the door lightly and it opened.

It was all dark but you could see everything because the slight sunlight streaming through the windows. It was like a set from a horror film. There was cobwebs everywhere and it's gloomy it is only light enough to see what's in the room but It was still dark. It had little furniture a sofa with a white sheet over it a little table with a half filled tea cup on it.

"It's stone cold." Rose said feeling the side of the cup to see If it someone had been here recently.

"Why would someone leave a half full tea cup here if this is an abandoned house?" Alice asked.

"I don't know but I want to get the fuck out of here, its creepy as fuck!" Emmett said heading towards the door. He tried pulling it open but it wouldn't budge.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jasper shouted.

"It wont open! Someone's locked it or something!" Emmett banged his fist on the door.

"But there's no one else here apart from us." Edward said.

"Is there?" I asked looking up at him.

* * *

So when I write chapters I like to listen to music and fit the chapter to that song. Any suggestions ? PLEASE read my other stories I'm planning on updating one of them but i want you to tell me which one because my main focus is meyer wood but i dont want to leave my other stories like dead fish !

Thank Youee!


	22. The Noise!

Well...I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I have been in hospital.

Right...so I Don't want to bore you so read on! :)

* * *

THUMP… THUMP… THUMP

We all looked at each other, with fear in our eyes.

"What was that?" Alice asked, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"I don't know Al; we need to get out of here though." I said looking at the dark and gloomy staircase, from where the thumping came from.

"I agree. What about the window?" Edward asked. Emmett and Jasper ran to the window, to see if we could climb out.

"No. There's only a gap that no one can climb through, it's been boarded up with metal or something!" Jasper said angrily.

"The question is, why would you board up a window with metal?" Rose asked looking at the staircase, like I did before.

"Is it me? Or is the room getting darker?" Emmett asked looking around frightfully.

"Fuck, the sun must be going down!" Alice screeched.

"We don't have any light." Edward said simply.

"Wait. I have some matches." I said, they all looked at me with confusion.

"Why do you have matches?" Alice asked.

"A thank you would be nice. You always have to be prepared." I said. I took out the matches that had been in my pocket.

"Aren't they wet?" Edward asked.

"No, luckily for us." I smiled and lit one. There was finally light in the room. We all looked around but the thumping carried on.

"Seriously what the fuck was that?" Rose asked us.

"Well there's only one way to find out we have to go up there." I told them and looking back at the stairs.

"What! No." Alice screeched.

"She's right though honey." Jasper agreed with me.

"Yeah but whose going up?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know but it isn't good for all of us to split up." Edward said.

"Fine but we can't all stick together because if there is someone here, if we stay together it won't be easy to get away or hide." I told them.

"How about three and three?" Alice asked.

"Fine but I'm staying with Edward." I said clinging on to his arm.

"I think me, Bella and Jasper should stay together and Emmett, Rose and Alice together." Edward told them.

"Ok, I love you Jazzy." Alice kissed him on the lips lightly.

"Love you too darlin" Jasper replied.

We split up Emmett, Rose and Alice were going to look downstairs whilst me, Edward and Jasper were going upstairs…where the thumping was coming from. Needless to say I was scared shitless.

"Right I think we should just suck it up." I told them as none of us was actually attempting to go up there, just standing and staring at the wooden steps leading to fuck knows where.

"She's right lets go" Jasper said to Edward they both nodded and started walking up the stairs.

"Erm Bella are you coming?" Edward whispered to me, I was still frozen.

"Fine but if I die Edward you will not have another girlfriend, get married or have children, Ok? You will also not become gay and you will live a long lonely life until you eventually kill yourself to be with me." I said nodding my head and following them upstairs. Edward and Jasper started laughing to themselves, I don't know why I was deadly serious.

"I Don't know why you're laughing Edward I am serious or I swear ghost Bella will come and cut you balls off in the middle of the night whilst you are with your new girlfriend." I glared.

"Bella you have nothing to worry about firstly you won't die because I will make sure I get a good attempt at killing them before they even touch you and if you did die I will be following."

"NO! Edward you can't die" I hugged him.

"Guys as much as this story telling time is amusing me, I think we should actually move." Jasper said walking up the stairs, me and Edward both followed hand in hand.

The thumping was still going from somewhere up her, we looked around and we were on a landing and it was really dark but you could make out the dusty wooden floor and five doors.

"Right so where is the noise coming from?" Edward asked. We stopped and listened for a second before we decided it was coming from the fourth door.

"I think we should go in there last." Jasper said, I agreed completely with him mainly out of fear but who cares.

Door one and two were basically empty rooms with dust everywhere, we tried door three but it was locked I even attempted Rose's hairclip trick but it didn't work, so we tried door five walking past door four slowly and quietly.

When we opened it there on the floor was a…suitcase?

"Why is there a suitcase on the floor?" I asked them and it wasn't old or anything it was like shiny silver and had no dust on it or anything.

"Ok I think its time we opened door five." Edward said.

"Right, erm ok I will take the lamp. Edward you take the wooden stick on the floor and Bella you take the vase. Come on then, lets go." Jasper told us, we picked up what he said and stood outside door number four.

"1...2.…3" We whispered at the same time. Edward pushed the door open and the sight before us made us scream and drop our weapons.

I could hear running up the creaky staircase which I assume was Rose, Em and Alice, They ran into the room holding random weapons themselves and all screamed and dropped them, even Emmett.

"MY EYES!" He screamed. We looked across the room and all immediately shuddered.

"Mr..P-Parks…Miss W-Williams?" Alice asked. I turned around I was immediately scarred for life, I think I would've preferred the murderer.

Mr Parks and Miss Williams were in the bed across the room both hiding themselves, and I would bet a great deal of money that they were both naked and that thumping noise was well…use your imagination.

"We thought we were going to be murdered! But no! It was out teachers frolicking around in an abandoned house! Aren't you suppose to be with the rest of the class!" Rose screamed.

"Excuse me you don't use that tone whilst talking to me!" Mr Parks shouted.

"We can if we want to! You are suppose to be with the class anyone of them could be hurt or lost or something!" I shouted.

"Exactly like us! Our boat got trapped and we came in here thinking we were going to die by murderers and this isn't the first time. We were lost in the woods and the murderers turned out to be nudists, NUDISTS! And now the murderers are our teachers having sex!" Alice screamed hysterically.

"This doesn't explain why the windows are boarded or the fact we can't get out the front door!" Edward had a go, I nodded my agreement.

"Erm…well…the front door sometimes gets jarred and…so we use the back door to get out." Miss Williams replied still hiding.

I looked to the others and mouth 'back door?' they all shrugged.

"And the windows are boarded in case people come snooping like you kids." Mr Parks told us.

"Well we're sorry if we got trapped in our boat and the closest thing to safety was your sex house! Please tell me I won't find a room with chains and whips!" Jasper shouted.

"No that was probably the locked room, glad it was locked now." I whispered the last part causing Edward to laugh.

"Right I think we should all go back to camp." Mr Parks said.

"No I think we should all go home I'm not putting my Bella's safety into the hands of incapable teachers." Edward glared at him.

"How dare you." Mr Parks glared.

"I dared."

"Fine, we'll arrange for you six to go back there is no reason to alert the other students."

"Fine we'll go back to camp, get our stuff and then hopefully we will have some type of transport to take us back to Meyer Wood." Emmett said.

"Fine." Mr Parks said.

"Erm…could you…let us change?" Miss Williams said.

"You mean put some clothes on? Sure." Rose said coldly and we all left the room.

"I actually can't believe this!" Edward said.

"I know, me too atleast we get to go back now though." Jasper said.

"Agreed, my hair is frizzy and I need a shower and it will be nice to be on campus and all the people we don't like will be here." Alice smiled for the first time since we've been in this house.

The door to their 'bedroom' opened and both Mr Parks and Miss Williams walked out.

"Ok lets go." Mr parks lead the way down stairs with Miss Williams and the rest of us on his tail. We went out the back door which was actually in the kitchen. It was nice to be out that house it was getting dark out but we noticed there was a little trail leading to what we hoped was camp.

We walked along the trail for half an hour no one really talking until finally we made it back to camp.

"I can't wait too get home and have a burger whilst these suckers have disgusting food made by the weasels." Emmett grinned.

* * *

Well what do you think?

Like it? Hate it?

REVIEW!


	23. Stephy!

**okay so I know I haven't updated in ages but I want to thank the people who have stuck with my story :)**

**And I promise you that this is quite an eventful chapter... **

* * *

BPOV -

We got back from the 'camping trip' yesterday night and the first thing we did was buy burgers, I had never tasted something so holy in a long time. This might have something to do with living off crap for a…night. Wow, were we only there for a night? It feels longer than that, this might have something to do with getting lost twice, thinking we were going to die, meeting nudists and catching our teachers doing it in their love shack.

To be honest right now I couldn't care less because I'm in my nice warm bed, all clean and in my pyjamas. We won't have lessons for two weeks because we are meant to be on the camping trip, so we can just hang out and do whatever. Whatever actually means sit around making out with Edward all day.

Well anyway I think it's time I should be getting up, sunlight was streaming through my window and although I should be knackered, I'm not. I pulled back the covers and headed for the bathroom, brushing my teeth and hair. I have decided I can't be bothered to change, I'm comfy and my pyjamas consist of pink short shorts with cakes on, and a t-shirt with 'will you be the icing to my cake?' on it. I put on my slipper boots and walked out of my bedroom.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and looked at the time, huh it was only eleven. Alice and Rose were still sleeping by the sounds of it and I knew better than to wake them up, so I sat on the sofa for a total of two minutes before I decided. I'm bored. I stood up from the sofa and headed towards the door, there's no point in taking my key, they will be here when I get back.

I shut the door carefully behind me and walked out of the girl building, I got a lot of strange looks from people coming and going from their dorms, I just realised that people from other years still had to go to lessons so were up already. Some girl from the year below with an orange face gave me the look as in to say 'what the hell is she wearing?' so I smiled and flipped her off.

I finally arrived at the boys dorm getting wolf whistles from random guys, they soon shut up when one of the guys in their little group whispered to them that I was Edward Cullen's girlfriend, it was obvious they didn't want to cross him. I carried on my journey to Edward's dorm and pulled out a stray hairclip unlocking the door, then softly shutting it behind me.

I looked around the room and there was food wrapping sprawled all over the floor - Emmett. The lights were all out and I could hear loud snores from Emmett's room. They must all be asleep, I tip toed to Edwards room, shutting the door behind me and looked over to the bed. Edward was lying on his back with one hand over his stomach and the other behind his head under the pillow. He was snoring softly and mumbling things I couldn't hear it was so cute.

I laid down next to him and he moved his head onto my chest using me as a pillow, I think he did it unconsciously, I repeat that is so cute.

"So soft" he mumbled smiling in his sleep.

I started playing with his hair for a little while, shutting my eyes. After a few more minutes he mumbled something again that sounded like my name which made me smile. Then he mumbled something else but I couldn't quite catch it.

"hmmm…Stephy" He sighed. Stephy? STEPHY? Who the fuck is Stephy! My eyes opened I gently moved him off me and got out. Don't ask me why I moved him off me gently I should have slapped him awake.

Oh my god was he cheating on me? With a girl called Stephy! She sounds like a prostitute, does she have a sister called Candy! Or Sugartits! I can't believe this, I looked down at him, he was reaching out for his human pillow which made me glare at him. Why doesn't he get 'Stephy' to hold him. To think he said he loved me, was that a lie? Or was he imagining Stephy when he said that. Some could say I was over reacting but you don't just mumble a girls name in your sleep. Right I could either wake him up and demand to know where Stephy lives and then knee him in the balls whilst dumping him. Or I could go back to my dorm cry to my sisters with the two guys who won't mumble Stephy in their sleep, Ben & Jerry.

I decided on the second one but before that I grabbed a piece of paper that I found on his desk and a pen and wrote on it

**We. Are. Over**

**Bella.**

Okay you could say I was being mean but he doesn't deserve nice, he will probably be relieved then he can go run along to Stephy and her sister Sugartits. I pinned the note to his door then shut it on my way out, I didn't really give a shit about being loud. I ran back to the girls dorm getting even more weird looks because I was someone even gives me a weird look I will probably end up punching them, I was so angry and upset.

I banged on my door loudly, I heard movement from inside. The door opened and Alice and Rose were standing there half asleep.

"You don't need to bang so loud, I didn't even know you went -" Alice stopped talking when she saw my face.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked. I went inside and slumped down on to the Sofa smothering my face into the pillow mumbling.

"Bells we don't understand what you are saying" Alice said, they both kneeled down in front of me.

"STEPHY!" I screamed before putting my face back into the pillow.

"What?"

"Edward is cheating on me with a girl called Stephy!" They both looked at me, and you could tell they were angry because they were going red.

"I'm going to kill him, and then her!" Rose said already standing up and ready to go and commit murder.

"Stop! I just want to sit here with Ben & Jerry and wallow." I croaked. I sat up when Alice went and got a nice big tub of cookie dough ice-cream, I immediately started scoffing it down, crying.

"I am seriously going to kill him." Alice said in a deadly tone. I couldn't give a shit, I'm just going to be a fat cat lady when I grow up and I don't even like cats! I could hear my phone going off in my room.

Rose went and grabbed it and came back into the living room, she looked down at the Caller ID and scoffed.

"It's Edward." She stated. I immediately started crying again.

"He must've got my note saying its over." I mumbled into my ice-cream. Rose picked up the phone.

"I suggest you fuck off, fucktard! She doesn't want to talk to you. Yes, she did leave you a note dumping you. Well I think it's pretty obvious why. Why don't you run along to your other girlfriend!" Rose shouted and then hung up.

"I have a feeling Dickward is going to come over here." Rose stated. She was proven right when there was banging on the door five minutes later.

"Bella open up! You could at least explain to me why the fuck your dumping me!" He shouted through the door.

"Bells I love you like a sister but you don't fucking dump someone through a note! That's my brother!" Emmett yelled. Jasper also shouted something but was cut off when Alice and Rose went to the door.

"Em, Jasper this hasn't got anything to do with you so butt out!" Rose shouted.

"This has everything to do with us when your sister dumps our brother through a note! That's fucking low!" Jasper shouted.

"He deserved to be dumped through a note!" Alice screamed at this point she opened the door to shout.

"Al shut the fucking door!" Rose shouted, but it was too late they had barged their way through, and had anger written all over their faces. And I was sitting on the sofa with a blotchy face, tears streaming down my cheeks with ice-cream all round me. I looked pathetic,

They all seemed surprise to see me sitting here like this.

"Why are you crying?" Edward asked a bit roughly because he was angry, it should be me who is angry.

"Fuck off." I shouted.

"Hey! You're the one who dumped him in a fucking note!" Em shouted back.

"Shut up Emmett! This has nothing to do with you!" Rose glared at him.

"He's my brother!"

"She's my sister!"

"Your bitch of a sister who dumped my brother in a note!"

"Don't you fucking dare call her a bitch, he's the bastard who cheated on her!" Rose Screamed back.

"WHAT!" Edward shouted looking at Rose then at me.

"Dude you conveniently left that bit out." Jasper said glaring at Edward.

"Yeah, sorry Bella for calling you a bitch, I didn't know that." Emmett said softly then turned back to Edward.

"How could you do that to her! Who is she Edward?" Emmett demanded. This argument was giving me whiplash and all I was doing was scoffing down ice-cream whilst crying myself into oblivion.

"You could at least have told us that before we started having a go at Bella!" Jasper also had a go.

"Exactly, you may be my brother but that is wrong!"

"I'm not fucking cheating on Bella, why would you even think that!" Edward demanded staring at me. I got up and put Ben & Jerry down and headed to my room, planning on shutting it behind me but before I could Edward pushed his way in and shut it behind him leaning on it so I couldn't get out.

"Now would you like to tell me why the fuck you thought I was cheating on you!" He demanded, he was still angry.

"No point in denying it Edward!" I screamed.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE IM NOT CHEATING!"

"TELL THAT TO STEPHY!" I shouted back. He looked confused for a minute.

"Stephy?…STEPHY? MY CAR!"

"What?" I mumbled confused.

"Stephy is the name I gave to my car!" He shouted.

"WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT, YOU SHOULD CALL IT STEVE!" I shouted. I can't believe this, he wasn't cheating…it was his car. This means he does love me…well hopefully. He might want to dump me after this.

"I cant believe this you thought I was cheating on you but it was my car?"

"I heard you mumbling Stephy in your sleep and assumed you was cheating on me." I said quietly. He is so going to dump me, fuck.

"Why didn't you talk to me? Before going off on one. I would never fucking cheat on you." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." I said and started crying again because I am pathetic. What he did next surprised me, he hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"You have to trust me Bella, I love you but you need to talk to me." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, but you still love me?" I whispered back.

"Of course I do, so erm will you be my girlfriend again?" He asked.

"You still want to be my boyfriend even though I accused you of cheating and dumped you in a note?" I asked, sometimes I couldn't believe him.

"Yes I do but Bella like I said you need to talk to me."

"I know." I said and leant up and kissed him for a long time, seriously I was like a minute a way from dying from lack of air.

* * *

**Well that was quite a chapter. **

**So did you like it? hate it? **

**Any ideas for future chapter? **

**Any good music you would like to share? **

**REVIEW please..pretty please.**

**:)**


	24. Check Me Out!

**I know that it has been forever but I'm grateful to those who are still following the story so, thank you and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

BPOV-

Knock Knock Knock

What the hell is that noise! I opened one eye to look at my clock, it was only 7am and we don't have school, so why the fuck was someone waking me up from my sleep!

I heard groans from Alice and Rosalie's room as the knocking carried on, if they think I'm getting it they have another thing coming!

"Alice! Rose! One of you, get the fucking door!" I screamed out and then put my face back into my nice fluffy pillow, hoping to go back into a blissful sleep, that was until I heard groaning next to me.

"Bella, do you have to scream so loud?" Edward's voice groaned out.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed and fell off the bed with the duvet wrapped around me like a cocoon. Where the fuck did he come from!

Edward shot up with wide eyes when he heard me scream and thump to the floor.

"Jesus! Are you hurt!" He got off the bed to come and help me up.

"No, I'm fine. Why the fuck are you in my bed?" I asked, it sounded harsher than what it meant to sound, but come on cut me some slack I didn't know he was there.

"Sorry, Em and Jazz thought it would be funny to lock me out. So here I am." He grinned at me.

"Oh. Erm…okay? Well seeing as you decided to come here uninvited, you can answer the door whilst I go back to sleep, because it doesn't look like Alice or Rose is going to get it" I grinned and flopped back on my bed to go back to sleep whilst the knocking carried on. Why won't they go away!

"Fine, but if it's a robber, murderer or kidnapper you are going to regret making me get it!" Edward said poking me.

"Yes, because they always knock before entering." I replied sarcastically. Edward went out of my room, I presume to answer the door, like a good little pet. Maybe I should get him a leash…that sounds kinky…hmmm….sleep….Zzzz.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, probably two minutes but the next thing I knew Edward was back and was poking my face.

"Bella, wake up." He whispered in my ear. I opened one eye to see his face right in front of mine.

"There better be a good reason for why I'm being woken up again!" I scowled.

"Yes there is. I'm bored." He gave me that puppy dog face that normally I would find cute but right now, I don't like dogs.

"Who was at the door?" I asked changing the subject completely.

"Oh, it was Em and Jazz they were trying to find me."

"How interesting why don't you go play with them and leave me to sleep." I said rolling over with my back facing Edward and shutting my eyes.

He scooted over and put him arms around me pulling me closer and started trailing kisses up my neck.

"Hmm I would rather play with you" He replied with an irresistible husky voice.

"I bet you would, but seeing as you were so adamant on getting me up, I am." I smirked whilst rolling away from him and climbing out of the bed.

"What? No! Come back, look the bed is all nice and warm" He said rubbing the mattress trying to coax me into going back to bed.

"Tough. Shit." I said walking into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth, I can't be asked to change yet so I might as well just stay in my PJ's. After I finished I walked back into my bedroom, to find Edward standing in front of my full length mirror, holding up his shirt and…flexing.

"Edward what on earth are you doing?" I asked, he obviously didn't notice me there because he jumped back from the mirror and looked at me completely startled.

"Erm…I…was…nothing." He finally said.

"You was checking yourself out, weren't you?" I laughed, this is priceless!

"No! Okay…maybe, so what are we doing today?" He asked changing the subject.

"I don't know but if you want you can check yourself out for another ten minutes, I'll just go in the living room and wait" I laughed walking out of my room. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice was sitting there watching TV.

"Hey guys what are you lot up to?" I asked flopping myself on the couch.

"Watching TV, where's Edward?" Alice asked.

"Checking himself out in the mirror" I replied barely containing my laugh. Em and Jazz looked at each other then at me.

"Yeah he does that" which made me burst out in laughter. Edward came out of my room and scowled.

"Laugh it up, its not as if you lot don't look at yourself in the mirror" I was about to reply but there was another knock on the door.

"Someone just knocked on the door" Em stated, we all turned and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Yeah we got that Sherlock" Jazz replied slapping him round the head.

"I was just making sure you all heard it so lay off" Em got up and opened the door and on the other side was Mrs Bailey the deputy head.

"Oh you boys are here, I went round to your dorm but no one was here…well this is good I can speak to you all together." She walked into the centre of the room.

"I got a phone call from Mr Parks he didn't give me a reason as to why you six have been brought back, I'll make sure he explains when he is back but for the next to weeks you will be helping out in the classes of lower years." She told us, we were all completely gob smacked.

"What? You mean helping out in classes full of thirteen year olds!" Rose demanded.

"That's quite a guess Miss Swan but yes they will in fact be thirteen year olds. Now, we will split you into three groups Edward and Isabella, Rosalie and Emmett and of course Jasper and Alice. Edward and Isabella you will be helping Miss Foster in the Food technology department, you only help out in one class a day, so don't feel as if you don't have any free time you only have to part with an hour of your time a day. Emmett and Rosalie you will be with Mr Walker in geography and Jasper and Alice you will be with Mrs Manner in maths. The class is at 1pm everyday so you better hurry and go, just go to the head of department and you will then be sent to your room." She told us.

She left shortly after, I cant believe this I don't want to spend an hour with a bunch of 13 year olds…cooking. Oh dear God.

"Well…this sucks! Why do I have to do Geography! Emmett said.

"Dude! I have to do maths! Edward and Bella get the better end of the deal as always all they have to do is cook a bunch of caked and then they're done!" Jazz and Em glared at Edward.

"Yeah whatever we better get ready, I'll come to your dorm to pick you up" Edward said leaning down and gave me a quick peck on the lips and pushed Em and Jazz out of the door.

"Great we have to deal with thirteen year olds! Especially the girls you know what they will be like around the guys all giggly and annoying." Rose scowled walking to her room to get ready.

"Yeah well we are older, better looking and have fully grown boobs so they can shove it!" Alice also scowling went into her room.

Well I better get ready as well, I'm sure this is going to be fun…by the way…that was sarcasm.

* * *

**Please Review! You can review anything tell me what you think? **

**What you want to happen in future chapters?**

**A song that you want to recommend?**

**Any other fanfics you want to recommend?**

**Anything?**

**REVIEW..please :)**


	25. A Piece Of Cake!

_I know that I haven't updated in a long time, so I'm going to start off with saying how sorry I am!_

_ I am so grateful to you people that are sticking with the story, and I did kinda get emotional when I see people reviewing and adding me to their favourite story list…yeah I know I'm pathetic, but I guess you don't want to hear how pathetic I am, and would like an update so…here it is!_

* * *

BPOV

"Would the six of you please explain to me why you're in my office!" Mrs Bailey screamed at us, we all flinched at the anger in her voice.

"…because we were sent here?" Emmett replied in a small voice, that boy didn't know when to shut up.

"Yes I Know that, but would you care to explain why! And why on earth is Edward and Isabella covered in food!" She screamed.

"Well…you see Mrs Bailey, Bella here gets quite jealous and it seems this jealousy has no age limit, even if is towards…thirteen year old girls." Edward gave me a piercing look.

"Thirteen year old girls are brats! And I wasn't jealous! They were standing there pulling their tops down a bit to show non existent cleavage, battering their eyelashes as if they were angels! And was like 'ooh Edward come over here and help me mix! Ooh Edward Bite me! -"

"They didn't ask me to bite them!" Edward cut in.

"…Might as well have done." I grumbled

"Would you like to start from the beginning as to why Miss Foster sent you here? Then I will go on to what the rest of you have to say…"

"Well it all started.." I began

"Hang on a minute! Your version of events is going to be completely different to what actually happened!" Edward cut in… again.

"No it wont! Admit it you liked the attention!" I demanded.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did n-"

"Anyway getting back to the story, Isabella if you will…?" Mrs Bailey prompted.

"Right…yes, where was I? Oh yeah so it all started once we arrived at Miss Foster's office…"

**~Flashback~**

"Do the both of you have any experience in the cooking department?" Miss Foster a fairly young teacher but not exactly the prettiest flower out there, asked me and Edward.

"I can make a sandwich…" Edward offered, I let out a small giggle which he replied with his crooked smile.

"Right…well we'll be doing something fairly basic which is making a cake, all you have to do is help the students if they ask for it and that's basically it." She told us with a smile.

"Really, is that it? This is going to be a piece of cake." Edward said winking at me because of his 'joke'.

"No Edward, that just wasn't funny, I told you to give up the comedian dream." I sighed but smiled at the same time.

"Bella. I know it's hard for you because you can't compete with my funniness but I think it's time that you get over it…"He stroked my back in a 'comforting' manner.

"Yeah…hate to break up this moment but the class has arrived" Miss Foster said walking across the hall into the food tech room.

"Hey do you think we'll be able to leave earlier because all I can think about is how hot you look at the moment and I just want to get you naked right now!" Edward growled into my ear.

**~Present~**

"Hang on a minute! I did not say that!" Edward pointed at me, cutting in on my story…again. Jheez!

"Edward you need to control yourself, you're definitely not going to get laid if that is your chat up line" Emmett said bursting with laughter, him and Jasper were practically rolling on the floor.

"I did not say that! I swear! Bella tell them the truth!" He demanded.

"Edward, why on earth would I lie… it isn't my fault that you go around flirting with people" I said looking down at my finger nails innocently.

"First off saying 'I just want to get you naked right now' is not flirting that Is an opening line to a porno-"

"Yeah and that's the only action Edward gets!" Jasper shouted through his laughter Alice, Rose and Emmett joined in, even I let out a laugh.

"Shut up! And second I do not flirt with girls! Why would I? I have a girlfriend which happens to be you! They're thirteen years old that's like paedophilia!" He shouted.

"Didn't have to encourage them though!" I glared at him.

"How! How on earth did I encourage them!" He demanded, we were right in each others face at the moment.

"You used MY CROOKED GRIN!" I screamed.

"What..?" He asked genuinely confused.

"That girl, Susan 'I'm a slaggy thirteen year old and proud' was constantly asking you for help, and you being you are completely oblivious to the way a teenage girl's mind works and smiled at her with MY smile!" I shouted yet again.

"Your smile? Wait are you saying I'm not allowed to smile at anyone?" He asked disbelievingly.

"This is some fucked up shiz." Rose said to the others.

"I'm not saying that, but that was my smile! You always smile at me like that when we are having Edward Bella mushy moments." I mumbled feeling slightly stupid.

"Bella I don't realise how I'm smiling, and from now on I'll try and reserve that smile for you but was it really necessary to throw the cake mix in her face?" He asked pulling me into a hug.

"Well…maybe not but she totally deserved it, and how was I suppose to know that everyone would start a food fight?"

"Because they're thirteen year olds and that's what they do." Alice butted in.

"Shut up Ali."

"Okay but how comes you and Edward are covered in so much food, why didn't you leave?" Mrs Bailey asked.

"…Well… after I through the mix at Susan. I dumped flour on Edward and then he chucked pieces of food that he found and threw it at me and we…kinda joined in on the food fight." I mumbled staring at the floor.

"Do the both of you realise how childish you were being! Don't answer that Mr Cullen! Now Rosalie and Emmett, why are you here?" Mrs Bailey asked them, as me and Edward sat down in one of the seat in Mrs Bailey's office.

"Personally I do not think I should be here!" Rosalie said angrily.

"Mr Walker is not a cool dude! I made one mistake or two… how was I suppose to know how an earthquake happens! So I told the kids that it happens whenever an elephant gives birth… have you seen the size of those things! It's only logic that it would start an earthquake!" He stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow. I've known you my whole life and always new you were slightly challenged in the head, but I didn't know it reached up to this scale." Jasper said, staring at Emmett in wonder.

"And Rosalie you are here because…?" Mrs Bailey asked.

"I called this little dude a pervert for trying to look up my skirt! And I threatened that if he even glanced at me again I would kill him in two seconds flat…I didn't realise he was only trying to pick up his sharpener that he had dropped on the floor by my foot." Rose said looking down at her feet.

"And finally Jasper and Alice, why are you here?" Mrs Bailey gave an exasperated sigh.

"I think Mrs Manner is so over reacting, I was only trying to help her. Have you seen her clothes? They are dreadful, I was giving her fashion advice and I may have cut her jacket abit… but it would look so much better short sleaved! She obviously doesn't get fashion so here I am…" She finished off with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Jasper?" Mrs Bailey groaned as if she were about to kill herself.

"Mines pretty simple. I couldn't hold the compass properly and now a little boy is in the nurse's office or at hospital…" he said.

"You can't hold a compass? What is wrong with you?" Edward asked disbelievingly.

"HEY! I have stubby fingers. Shut up!" Jasper growled at Edward and Emmett laughing.

"It seems that I can't trust you to help out in class for a bunch of thirteen year olds, so I wont make you help out anymore. But you will be punished, our sex ed teacher is sick at the moment and we need some people to fill in and give a speech to a class of sixteen year olds, basically talking about safe sex etc. And you six will do it.

"Are you sure about this? Edward and Bella are virgins. They don't know anything about sex, maybe they should sit in the audience and listen to us!" Emmett laughed.

"Shut up you dick!" Edward punched Emmett in the arm.

"Edward don't use that language around Bella, she might not know what that is" Jasper laughed.

"Yeah Jasper laugh it up, but I've heard the story of you in the tree house when you were ten, would you like me to share." I batted my eyelashes innocently, Jasper instantly paled. Emmett and Edward were laughing.

"What story! I want to know!" Alice demanded looking at me.

"Well you see… Edward told me a story that one night when they were ten years old Edward and Emmett couldn't find Jasper, they went outside and heard some interesting noises coming from the tree house…so as they climbed up the tree house and peaked in to see Jasper in a compromising position with his…pillow!" I couldn't hold it in any longer I started laughing, Jasper was red with embarrassment and everyone was laughing.

"I cant believe you told!" Jasper screamed!

"I'm still here you know…" Mrs Bailey's voice cut in.

"Oh right…yeah well we better go, come on guys will go to our room…Jasper stay away from my pillow." Rosalie said as we all walked to the office door, all howling with another round of laughter. Maybe I could put that in the sex ed speech, on second thought Jasper wouldn't let me live.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading and please review! **

**I love hearing your suggestions of other fanfics, I do actually read them! **

**So review and tell me what other fanfics you like? music? anything at all.**

**If you want you can even comment on whether you liked the chapter? what you want to happen?**


	26. Bumface!

Yes, I know. It has been forever. I am seriously sorry, but I hope I can make it up to you - maybe with this chapter? Enjoy :D

* * *

BPOV

Standing in a room in front of a bunch of sixteen year olds wasn't how I planned to spend my day, nor was I expecting to be stood here watching Emmett try and put a condom on a banana, just for the record – he is failing.

"I can do it! I know I can!" Emmett growled at Jasper who was trying to take the banana off him.

"I find it funny how you give me grief for being the virgin, when you don't know how to put a condom on, got something to tell us all Emmett?" Edward asked with a smirk on his face.

As you can guess, we are trying to give a speech on sex, which started out fine with the whole birds and the bee's story, then Emmett thought they needed a demonstration and pulled out a banana from his bag, so whilst he is doing that, we as in me, Edward, Jasper, Rose and Alice are standing here awkwardly with sixteen year olds are giggling to themselves.

"Basically, If you don't know how to use a condom, don't have sex" I stated.

"Hey! I can do it!" Emmett struggled with the banana and if I had a camera I would have totally taken a picture, the banana went flying across the room with half a condom on it and in to some poor boy's face.

"My eye! Oh my god, my eye! …Is this chocolate flavoured?" The guy stopped jumping around and actually smelt the condom…what the fudge.

"Yeah! You can get strawberry –"

"Emmett! Shut up!" Rose slapped him round the head, as always.

"Everyone! Grab a condom and leave, please. I am begging you, because if we all stay for another two minutes something is going to happen. I don't know what but it seems something always happens with us around. So…go. Seriously! GO!" I shouted, yes I am being a bitch today, I can't help it! Mother Nature has decided to choose this day to give me my monthly hell.

Everyone started clearing out the room, some guys taking about five condoms – horny buggers, I hope they have a hole in them and then they won't be in such a hurry to get their dickey bird out, yes I just called it a dickey bird, and yes I do regret it.

"Bells, Calm down" Alice said touching my arm, I don't like it when people touch me when I'm 'on' I don't know why, I just don't feel right, I pulled my arm away from her grasp.

"So basically Emmett you can't get a condom on a banana, so does that mean the size of your package is tiny? It honestly wouldn't surprise me, it makes sense now why mom always treats you like a baby" Edward laughed, and Jasper high fived him.

"Rosie, tell them it's not small!" Emmett shouted, outraged that his manhood was in question.

"No. I am not getting involved, in fact I am going back to my room and I am going to sleep, ciao" Rose said blowing me and Alice a kiss and walking out of the hall.

"Fuck, wait for me bitch!" I screamed after her, there is no way I am missing out on sleep time especially with these cramps.

"Bella! You promised we would have lunch after the speech!" Edward called after me. As much as I love my boyfriend, there are times when I think 'If I didn't have a boyfriend I could go away and sleep in a cave for the rest of my life with no disturbances' I'm not joking I do have them thoughts. I spun around to face Edward, even when I'm feeling like shit he looks good.

"But Edward, I want to sleep" I whined like a child, batting my eye lashes. What can I say? I have to use what I got.

"You always want to sleep, you promised we could have lunch after, we have never had a proper date or anything" He said staring at me with his piercing gaze.

"When I agreed to this I was hungry, now I'm not hungry, do we have to go?" I huffed; can't he see that I'm a hormonal bitch that just wants a hot water bottle? Obviously not, because he is a man. Enough said. I could see from his facial expression that he was starting to get mad, Alice, Jasper and Emmett had left the room quietly, obviously not wanting to get in the middle of our 'conversation'.

"You know what? Fine, go sleep or do whatever. I just wanted to spend time with my girlfriend If you would rather sleep than be with me, then you go ahead" He waved his arm around like a crazed person, but he did say I could sleep, right?

"Thank you, love you Edward" I walked over and kissed his cheek then headed for the door.

"Are you serious!" He shouted, uh oh Eddie is mad now.

"…Yeah" I said back hesitantly, his mouth was wide open; he should shut it before he catches flies.

"You are unbelievable. Fine, when you decide that you have a boyfriend again, call me!" He shouted, storming past me and out of the door. Did that really just happen? Yes Bella I guess it did. I seriously need to stop talking to myself.

I trudged down the hallway and out of the building, really I should go straight to Edward's room and hope he doesn't dump my sorry ass but I need to see my sister's first. They have been really quiet lately and as an amazing sister such as myself, it is my duty to find out what is wrong.

I headed for my block, walking past annoyingly happy people as I go and a few girls that glared at me. Seriously they need to get the fuck over the fact that I'm with Edward, he wouldn't date you anyway I thought in my head as some ugly chick went past me looking like she smelt something bad – probably herself.

I got to our door, and went straight in It was so quiet I was expecting no one to actually be in but I looked over to the couch and Alice and Rose were sitting there hugging a pillow to their chests.

"Hey, where's Emmett and Jasper?" I asked, walking over to the couch and sitting in between them.

"Don't know" Alice mumbled

"Don't care" Rose huffed

"Well that's a lie, you obviously do care" What? It's the truth you have to be honest with yourself. They both looked over at me at the same time and glared, freaky shit right there.

"So I take it the reason why you guys haven't been talking much lately is because of them? And you haven't been talking to Jasper, Alice?" I asked her. No response, great this is going well…

"Rose?" No response again

"Will someone please tell me why you guys aren't talking?" Yes, I'm getting angry but seriously I have my own shit that I need to sort out.

"Jasper has been really moody lately, I try and talk to him about it and he starts an argument" Alice huffed angrily, tears bubbling up in her eyes.

"The same with Emmett but the next minute he's trying to act as if he wasn't being a shit brain" Rosalie squeezed her pillow – anger management needed here…

"Hmm…You guys can't just sit here all day, you won't be able to sort it out from the couch" I stood up, trying to pull them up with me, they wouldn't budge.

"No. If Emmett wants to apologize for his behaviour, he knows where I am"

"Same goes for Jasper" Alice stood up and went to her room; Rosalie got up and did the same. Well, that went well?

Sorting that mess out will have to wait until later, now I'm going to go and sort out my own mess.

I walked out of our block and to the boys, heading straight to Edward's dorm. I knocked on the door, no answer. Surely, If Edward is too mad to answer Emmett and Jasper would? I knocked again. The door flung open and there in front of me stood a pissed off Edward.

"Took your time didn't it! I was sitting here thinking you would be here a few minutes after me!" He practically yelled, am I the only calm one around here?

"Bit presumptuous of you, wasn't it?" I asked calmly, bad Bella, maybe I shouldn't anger the beast albeit a very hot one. He went to shut the door, but I budged past him before he could.

"Look I'm sorry! I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this though?" I semi-yelled, two can play the yelling game.

"Because you would freak out on me if I decided to sleep rather than have lunch with you!" Hmmm…this is true.

"Edward, I wouldn't cancel on you to sleep – It's only today"

"Today? Why today? What's the difference between today and any other day?" He rambled off a list of questions.

"I'm on my period." There. I said it, he wanted a reason and I gave him one. Three…two…one…

"EWWWW, babe. I did not need to know that" He shouted covering his ears.

"Exactly. I don't feel well. So I am going to go and snuggle in your bed, whilst you get me some tampons, I've run out" I walked into his room, and jumped in his un made bed, It's all nice and warm and smells like Edward.

"What!" He shouted, mouth wide open and everything.

"I'm not that evil to make you go to a shop, just got to my dorm and ask Rose or Alice for some and bring them back here, and get me some pyjamas as well? I love you." I snuggled back into the pillow, I could hear Edward's footsteps getting further away and him mumbling to himself.

"I love you." He mimicked me.

"I do not sound like that!" I screamed out to him, I heard the door go and waited for him to come back. About two minutes later I heard the door go again, surely he wouldn't be back already? I could faintly hear noises from the other room, it sounds like Emmett and Jasper. I tiptoed over to the door and pressed my ear against it, so I could hear their conversation.

"Man, What do we do?" I heard Emmett ask Jasper

"Maria and Kate left and now they're back, I spent so long getting over Maria, all those girls and I thought I had finally gotten over her, especially as Alice has come along." Jasper replied. What the fuck?

"Same with Kate, I think I love Rosie, but I loved Kate once upon a time and then she left, and now she's back it's like I'm confused, these feelings are coming back to me"

If these arsewipes are talking about what I think they're talking about, my foot is going to go so far up their arses. I heard the door go again, oh shit It's Edward back with my tampons, I don't want them to know that I've been listening in on their conversation. Fuck, fuck, wait. Edward better not be having some feelings for a chick that has come back from never never land. Fuck. What if he does? I could feel tears well up. No. Get a grip.

"Hey guys, I thought you were out?" Edward asked Emmett and Jasper.

"Yeah, We were…and now we're not." Emmett said slowly. Bumface.

"Okay." Edward dragged out the word.

"Why are you carrying tampons?" Jasper asked, stupid Jasper. What do I do? Right, that's it. I'm going to snore. I started making some weird snoring noises, to be honest I sound like a pig.

"They're for Bella" Edward replied, footsteps were coming closer to the door.

"What! She's here?" Jasper asked, seemingly panicked, yeah that's right be scared. I carried on my snoring so it looked like I was asleep. The door opened and in walked the boys.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Edward asked.

"No…oh, she's asleep." Jasper let out a relieved breath.

"Okay guys, you can get out now." Edward said pushing them out of the door and shutting it. Footsteps came closer to the bed, and I could feel his breath by ear.

"You can stop pretending now." He laughe

"How did you know!" I thought I was doing pretty well.

"Hate to break it to you, but you don't snore like that, when you snore it is more like a kitten snore" He stroked my hair.

"I don't snore" I said outraged.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Okay, would you like to tell me why you were pretending to be asleep?" He asked, kissing my lips lightly.

"Edward, Who Is Kate and Maria?" I asked. His face froze.

* * *

Dun Dun DUNNNNN.

Good people reading this, please review

Please, the reviews keep me writing and the quicker the update.

Tell me anything. Like it? hate it? Other fanfics you would like to recommend? ( I like reading them) Music ? What you want to happen in future chapters ? ;)

Thank You x


	27. AN

A/N

Okay guys I'm really sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I will be posting very soon like seriously EXTREMELY SOON (probably today, If not tomorrow). The only reason why I haven't had a chance to is because I have exams and I really need to study.

I want to thank those of you that have been reading the story even though I've been really shitty with updating.

It would really help if you suggest ideas that way I will be able to be inspired and write much faster.

Reviews also help to type faster seriously I'm not lying. I got a review when I was standing at the bus stop yesterday, and that inspired me to write the next chapter XD

Thank You, I love You Guys XOXO


	28. Shit On Your Face!

**I literally just got a message to say that this chapter was not up**

**I want you all to know that I did post it when I promised but for an unknown reason it didn't update and I cannot believe it has been this long but I didn't know that it had not been put up so for that I am sorry.**

**I really hope you do enjoy this chapter **

**Love you guys, thanks for sticking with it **

* * *

BPOV

"Why do you want to know about Kate and Maria? How do you even know who they are?" Edward asked.

"So I take it you don't know then?" I asked, well this is interesting it seems those bumfaces have been keeping secrets from their brother as well.

"Know what? Kate and Maria are Emmett and Jasper's Ex- girlfriends but they left and Em an Jazz were heartbroken so they started dating… a lot, well you know the story" He trailed off, we were still in his room sitting on his bed. I don't know where the fudge the beastly brothers are now.

"Yeah? Well apparently these girls are back and your brothers are having conflicted emotions, is there something that you would like to tell me Edward?" I raised my eyebrow, I personally like to call it the bitch brow but whatever.

"They're back? Shit. This is not good. Wait, why would I have something to tell you?" Oooh, He raised his eyebrow too, shit just got serious.

"Well I was just wondering if a mysterious ex-girlfriend of yours is going to pop up and make you feel conflicted, if so then I need to go and kill that bitch"

"Why would I have an ex-girlfriend that will come out of nowhere?" He turned my head to look him in the eyes, he looked seriously confused.

"Well they turned to their man whore ways because of these girls, so if you don't have an ex-girlfriend that you 'loved' then why did you become a 'ladies' man'?" I asked, isn't it kind of obvious as to how I came to this conclusion?

"No there isn't any ex-girlfriends, you don't need to worry. You're the only one I have ever loved" He smiled, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"…And the only one you will ever love, don't forget that." I kissed him again.

"Yes exactly, but ever since I was little even though we're the same age I've always been the one to sort of follow them, believe it or not but I use to be painfully shy but then Em and Jazz started dating a lot and encouraged me to do it too. I guess I didn't want to feel left out, but I always made a promise to myself that I wouldn't give my virginity away to someone that I don't love." He finished with a big breath, wasn't that cute in a weird way? I sure do love this dude.

"I love you, but dude what are we going to do about Maria and Kate? And Rose and Al? And Bumface number one and number two?" I rambled off.

"Honestly? I have no idea, I think we just have to hope that they make the right choice, Maria and Kate are two bitches, like smarter versions of the sluts." He hugged me closer.

"Hmmm…I guess so, I just don't want my sisters to get hurt. Edward?"

"…Yeah?"

"Can we sleep now?" I smiled and hugged myself closer to his chest.

"Hmmm…Okay" The bugger was already half asleep, he can deny it all he wants; he loves sleep as much as I do.

* * *

I woke up to Edward kissing a trail down my neck, well this is one way to wake up.

"Hmmm…." I mumbled into my pillow causing Edward to laugh lightly.

"Baby, it's seven and I'm hungry and your phone has been buzzing like crazy" He poked me, I sat up straight.

"It's seven? Where is everyone?" I asked, trying to wake up properly grabbing my phone.

I had a text from Rose and Al sent about ten minutes ago, I opened up Rose's message first

**B,**

**Al and I are wondering if you want 2 get dinner?**

**Called Em + Jazz, apparently they're 'busy'**

**Bring Edward if you want**

**Love you lots babe, **

**R**

They're BUSY!? I swear to god if they are with those trampy shitfaces, I am going to put their balls in a blender! I opened Alice's text next, with Edward trying to look at my messages over the shoulder; I slapped him round the head.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head.

"Don't be so nosey then, love you"

"You know you can't add I love you on the end so you don't feel guilty' he poked me…again.

"I can do what I pleases" I grinned.

"You did not just sing Nicki Minaj to me." He gave me a horrified look. What? It was catchy.

"Shhhhh…I'm reading my messaged." I put my finger to my lips and returned to my phone.

**B,**

**No idea where Jazz + Em are**

**Need cheering up**

**Dinner at 7.30?**

**Meet back at dorm**

**Bring Edward, if he's not with THEM**

**Love,**

**A**

"Your asshole brothers are apparently busy tonight; do you know anything about this?" I asked, with my bitch brow in full force.

"They said to me they were studying, yeah I know _THEM_ studying it's pretty ridiculous but it's not just Rose and Alice they're keeping stuff from, it's me as well and I'm supposed to be their brother."

He looked so sad, I'd been obsessing over them being possible cheaters and didn't realise they were also being a shitty brother to my Edward…this makes shit personal, It's ON those boys are going to wish they were never born. I climbed into Edward's lap and lifted his chin up to look directly into his eyes.

"Hey. Don't be sad, you're not allowed to be sad. I love you so much and if they decide to keep secrets from you then it's their loss because you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I will seriously shit on their faces for making you feel this way" I kissed him on the lips. That was some deep stuff right there, I'm quite proud of myself.

"Only you would make a sweet declaration then add a comment about shitting on someone's face. I love you so much, in case you didn't know you are also the best thing that ever happened to me." He smothered his face into my hair.

"I did know that, have you met me? I'm awesome" I laughed, getting off his lap and heading for the bathroom to take care of my business.

"Edward we're going out to dinner with Alice and Rose, we have to stop by my dorm to get them" I shouted.

"Okay…I am slightly disturbed that you're talking to me whilst sitting on the toilet" He shouted back.

"I'm just keeping the conversation rolling baby!" I replied, giggling to myself…man I am one funny chick.

After everything was taken care of, we pocketed our phones and were on our way to my dorm to get the girls. They were sitting on the couch when we arrived.

"Bitch you didn't reply to my text!" Was the first thing that Rose said.

"I was napping and I'm here now where are we going?"

"That new Italian restaurant in town? Edward's driving." Alice said.

"I am?" Edward looking mildly confused.

"Yeah we can't be asked." Rose replied as we walked out.

The car journey was awkward is one way to put it, Al and Rose sat in the back moping which made me sad, I don't think it helped that Edward and I were singing duets of love songs but what can I say? We were destined to be a duet. I'm kidding. I'm not really but it sounds better if I say I'm joking.

When we were seated at our table it was even more awkward because the only people talking were Edward and I.

"What did the traffic light say to the car?" Edward grinned at me, we'd been telling jokes back and forth whilst waiting for our food, I was happy that he had cheered up which made me grin back at him.

"I don't know what?" I asked.

"Don't look! I'm changing!" He burst out laughing, HA! That one was actually funny. I love this guy. Rose and Alice's facial expression had not changed.

"I feel like a pimp right now." Edward leaned back in his chair, I choked on my drink.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"All the guys are glaring at me; I think that they think I'm on a date with three girls." He looked all smug.

"You might as well be our boyfriends obviously do not give a shit about us" Rose said bitterly, Alice nodding her head in agreement.

"I know you're not serious when you said that, but hands off my man bitch." They all laughed, see I can make people feel better. Point to Bella!

"I'm going to the ladies room" Alice got up and Rose joined, I couldn't be asked to move so I stayed in my seat holding Edward's hand.

Approximately two minutes later we heard a loud crash, I looked up and oh shit.

"Is that…?" I asked.

"Yup" Edward replied.

From our table we could see across the room a tray of food chucked all over two guys…Emmett and Jasper with an Angry Alice and Rose standing over them. I rushed over there in a blink of an eye with Edward following.

As we got closer I could see two other people at the table…well girls…well sluts. I assume these two girls are Maria and Kate. They just had to do it, didn't they.

"What the fuck is this Emmett" Rose shouted.

"Are you serious right now!? Studying my ass! Unless you're doing a paper on sluts" Alice also screamed.

"Wow. So when you guys thought that I was cheating on Bella which I DID NOT by the way, you were ready to beat me to a pulp…but here you are." Edward clapped sarcastically. My boyfriend is a hot motherfucker…getting back to the point.

Rose and Al stormed towards the exit, I don't think they realised Edward's driving…Oh, Edward has now stormed towards the exit. I was just staring at the four whores at the table. Em and Jazz were on their feet, looking slightly confused.

"You know? I thought I'd give you guys the benefit of the doubt but you had to fuck it up didn't you?" I sneered, I turned to the girls with their shocked expressions.

"Maria and Kate I assume? If I were you I'd watch your back you honestly do not know who you have just messed with" I glared, following my boyfriend to the exit.

"Wait!" Em and Jazz called after us, we all ignored them and got into Edward's car with Rose and Alice angrily crying in the backseat whereas me and Edward was just plain angry.

* * *

**Drama Drama Drama**

**I love drama, in case you couldn't tell.**

**Please REVIEW**

**Seriously though, I need you to review to make sure that this chapter has actually uploaded.**

**I love you guys so much for your dedication to this story.**

**MUAH! x**


End file.
